


Even the smallest light shines in the darkness

by Willofhounds



Category: Bourne Series - All Media Types, Bourne series- novels, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is David Webb, Clint was a Medusa operative, Gen, Good Sitwell, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Clint Barton was killing to survive to keep one step ahead of the past that haunts his dreams. At 19 he has killed more people than most assassin's do in a life time.After getting picked up by SHIELD he begins to put his life together. Coming to terms with the things he has done. The past cannot stay buried forever. No matter how much one might wish It to. Soon it will catch up to a certain Hawk. Loyalties will be tested. Friendships broken.





	1. SHIELD

Clint's POV

Limping towards his apartment. He had been shot and now he had to make it back to his apartment. This was not the first time he had been shot. The first time was when he was fifteen.

Shuddering at the thought of it. That time in his life had not been a happy one. Even now his time now as an assassin didn't compare. He nearly had been blown away several times. Killed more people than he could kill.

A sound made him cock his head to the side and stop. Leaning his on his good leg. There was the sound of shuffling footsteps.

Someone was coming up behind him. Drawing his bow leaning against the wall next to him to steady himself. A man in a suit stood in front of him. How? How did the man find him?

Flashback

He was on top of the roof top watching an apartment. Below him was a busy street. Cars were passing by at speeds that were unnatural. Yet he didn't pay any attention to them. Instead his eyes were on the apartment.

In the apartment he was looking at was third from the left on the fourth floor. A man was in front of the window with a glass of what appeared to be brandy. By the way the man was drinking it he was drunk. Very very drunk. It would make the shot easy.

From what he had observed the man was a lone wolf. None of his usual stipulations would apply. He didn't kill children, in front of children, or women with children. He was a killer with a set of morals. Not a monster either. When he killed he did so with a purpose. It would be fast.

Taking a deep breath he drew back his arrow. His thumb slowly drew back. It touched the jaw bone on his left cheek. The arrow was steady. He would not miss.

When he let out his breath he released the arrow. True to his name it hit its mark. As soon he confirmed the man was dead he was down the side of the building.

It was easier than when he spent time Vietnam. The building was much easier than the forest he was used to. He dropped silently to the ground.

Movement to his right caught his attention. Cold grey eyes turned to the movement. His hands grabbed at his bow.

A man in a suit stood there. His stance was wide ready for a fight. A curious cock of his head told Clint that he wasn't there to fight. For whatever.

Clint ordered," Move. You never saw me."

The man said with a calm voice," I cannot do that, Hawkeye."

Clint's grip tightened on his bow drawing an arrow. He didn't want to shoot the man. This man was not his target. Though he would if he had to.

The man said still curious," So it's true. You do prefer a bow to a gun."

Clint said cockily," That I do and I don't miss. What's it to you, Suit?"

"Suit?"

Clint grinned. The man annoyed him so he annoyed the other back. Simple but effective tactic.

Clint answered," I don't have your name. Neither do I care to. By the way you hold yourself you are government. Likely CIA or something similar. Let me tell you now. I'm not interested."

If Clint was to bet money he would say the other was sent by Conklin. Not that he would return to the agency. Medusa had been enough. He had done enough there. There wasn't a chance that he would return.

The man said," I am with a different agency. One that is very interested in you, Hawkeye. I am Agent Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcment and Logistics Division."

He couldn't help it. Clint laughed. That had to be the most ridiculous acronym he had heard in a long time. His laugh was not warm though. It was the cold laugh heard many times in Medusa. It was Delta's laugh.

He said after a moment," Someone must have really wanted to spell shield. As I have told every agency that has found me. The answer is no."

:I will not join an agency. Not for all the money in the world.: were his unspoken thoughts.

Coulson said with a sigh," You either come in willingly or i take you by force. Either way you are coming in."

Clint didn't even bother to respond. Instead he fired his arrow aiming not to kill but to distract. Much faster than he expected from the agent the man drew his gun.

As he released his arrow the man shot him in the upper tigh. The pain was excruciating but he pushed through it. Using a second arrow to distract the man he hobbled down the street. He hae to get to his apartment. There he could patch up his leg and escape out of the city.

End of flashback

He stared at the man. How in the hell had he found him? Did they know where his apartment was? If they had been in it he was in trouble. His journal had incriminating evidence that could trace back his past. Trace him all the way back to the black ops program he joined.

Forcing the memories to the back of his mind he drew back another arrow. Why wouldn't this man leave him alone? He was after Hawkeye right? As Hawkeye he wasn't that big of a fish. They should have left him be. What did this SHIELD want with him?

His vision was swimming now from the blood loss. His aim was no longer so steady. It wasn't a terrible wound nothing like what he received in the forests of Tam Quan.

The man didn't say anything this time just moved closer. When he was too close Clint fired again. The man dodged out of the way then grabbed the bow.

They grappled with it. Clint was unsteady on his bad leg. Still he fought valiantly to keep ahold of his best weapon. This was supposed to be a simple job. So he hadn't brought any of his other weapons just a knife. Now he was seriously regretting that decision.

Seeming to have enough of his fighting Coulson kicked his bad leg. White hot pain shot up body as it gave out. As he went down he tried to hold onto his bow. Instead it was twisted out of his hands by the agent. Sent clattering to the ground far out of his reach.

Now the gun was back in his face. Clint stared at it coldly. If this was where he was to die he would do so with honor. He refused to beg for his life.

What he didn't expect was for the man to bend down and start bandaging his leg. It surprised him so much the question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Why are you helping me?"

Coulson didn't even look up," Because I believe we can come to an agreement. As I have said I work for an agency called SHIELD. My orders were to bring you in or shoot you. Now you have three options. You can bleed out here. I can shoot you in the head and see that you get a proper burial. Or you can come with me."

For the first time since the agent had begun to bandage his leg their eyes met. Coulson had hazel eyes. Not unlike those of Conklin. They were just as honest as his had been. It seemed like a life time ago that he and Conklin had met.

Using the same judgment he had back then he gave his answer," I'll come with you."

Coulson's POV

Once Barton was loaded into the Quinjet he took a seat in the cockpit. His mind was going over every thing he had learned in a short time. The first thing he had noticed was Barton's eyes.

In his file Barton's eyes were said to be blue. Blue as the sky. Yet when he looked into them as they fought they were grey. Grey like storm clouds just before a terrible storm.

Phil was going to kill him like his orders said. Those grey eyes were of someone who was too far gone. There wasn't going to be a second chance for the Hawkeye.

Then when he stared down at the younger man he saw it. The eyes had turned blue. While they had been determined to face his death with dignity. That's what made him stay his hand. To give the Hawkeye a chance to turn around. Half expecting the other to tell him to fuck off.

Instead he heard the unexpected words," I'll come with you."

So Phil had finished apply emergency first aid. Then dragged the younger to the Quinjet.

With a sigh he knew he couldn't avoid this conversation forever. So he dialed the all too familiar number. After a few short phrases to confirm his identity he waited.

The familiar deep voice of Nick Fury answered," Tell me you have killed the target?"

He said evasively," Not exactly, Marcus."

He heard the older man swear on the other side of the line. They had been friends for a long time. Even before Phil had joined SHIELD. In fact it had been Nick who convinced the other to join.

Nick growled," Tell me he's in the Quinjet."

Cheekily he replied," He's not in the quinjet."

Nick swore heavily on the other side of the line. Phil was pretty well known for picking up strays. People that no one would have expected to be taken into SHIELD. They had turned out well for the most part. He expected Barton to be one such case.

Nick asked," What in God's name made you bring him in? Phil I have allowed you to bring many strays in. This is not some puppy that can be brought in. He's a stone cold killer."

"One that had the chance to kill me tonight. Instead of killing me he aimed to stop. Not kill. Not maim. To stop."

Barton had plenty of chances to kill him tonight. Yet he didn't take them. That was not the actions of someone who warranted a death sentence. That was why Phil gave him a choice.

Phil said breaking the long silence," He would make an excellent asset. We need more long range assets, Cheese."

The growl that answered him was angry. He knew he was right though. Barton would make an excellent long range asset. No one else could have made a shot like the one he made.

Well that wasn't entirely true. SHIELD heard of a black ops group that was disbanded about two years ago. One of theirs could have made that shot.

Delta of Team Century 12. The Medusa team that never failed a mission. They had a perfect record of doing the impossible. Including the extraction of an army Lieutenant that had been captured.

Delta had led the group. He was the best sniper in the entire operation. Like Hawkeye he never missed a shot. The difference between the two men was astounding though.

According to their files Delta would never have been captured. He would have chosen death first. Even once the group was disbanded. No one knew what happened to the operative.

Some say he went into a mercenary group. Or had been picked up by one of the government agencies. Others though someone had killed him. Personally Phil didn't care as long as he didn't have to deal with the man.

Fury said with another growl," I want to meet with him. Before we accept or shoot him. I will see for myself the "asset" you brought in."


	2. SHIELD part 2

Clint's POV

Clint sat in the medical room. If Couslon had not been sitting there he would likely have tried to escape. Doctors made him nervous and ready to defend himself.

The doctor came back in. Thomas was his name. He was an older man with black greying hair and grey eyes.

The man had slow movements as if nearing a skittish animal. Gentle hands probed at the wound when he didn't lash out.

The man said in a soft tone," It was through and through. No permanent damage done to the leg. He should be fine in a few weeks."

Coulson said calmly," Stitch him up. The director wants to speak to him."

Director? Did he want to know? He was lost in his thoughts. So much so that he didn't notice as the doctor stitched his leg.

Footsteps drew his attention. Cold grey eyes watched an african American make walked in. He was wearing a long black trench coat. A single cold blue eye watched him.

Coulson said standing," Director this is Clint Barton better known as Hawkeye. Barton this is Nick Fury the director of SHIELD."

Fury huh? Only one eye. There had to be a story behind that. It was hard to get a read on the man. Reminded him of the Monk.

Clint shuddered at the thought. Just what he needed a second Monk. That man was a pain in his ass in Medusa. Now it would be a pain in his ass here in SHIELD.

Still he said," You remind me of an old friend of mine. Well sort of a friend. You a hard ass too?"

There wasn't even a twitch of the facial muscles. Yep this guy was a hard ass. For a long moment they stared at each other.

Then Fury said," He can stay. Indefinite probation. Until he proves himself."

With that he was gone. The hell?

He asked curious," Is he always like that?"

Instead of Couslon it was the doctor who answered," Hard ass yes. He doesn't usually visit new assets. You are an interesting one Barton. Try not to end up back here."

Even if he was hurt he wouldn't end up here. The only time he ended up in medical was for life threatening injuries. Which even for their dangerous work it didn't happen often.

Coulson looked at him. He must have been trying to say something to him. Damn his hearing aids must be messing up again. Couslon turned his head to the side in a curious manner.

Clint asked trying very hard not to bare his teeth," What?"

"How long have you been deaf?"

That drew the doctor's attention as well. Now he did bare his teeth. His loss of hearing was a weakness. SHIELD wouldn't someone with such a heavy weakness.

Couslon said after a moment," Hearing aids. How well do they work?"

He snarled," Well enough."

Couslon said leaning forward," No. I want the truth. Barton if you want to be an asset we need you in top form. Otherwise you will end up dead. And that won't be of use to anyone."

Clint asked coldly," Why do you care?"

Couslon looked exasperated as he replied," Because we take care of our assets. This isn't like being a hired assassin. We won't throw you out because of a failed job. Or if you get put in the hospital. You get paid regardless and we will help you through recovery."

His shoulders slumped as he said," Seventy percent. My hearing aids have been on the fritz."

The doctor made a note on his clipboard. After a moment the doctor said," Two weeks before you start training. You need to let that leg heal. Otherwise he's good to go. I'll get the research team on the hearing aids."

Couslon helped him up to his feet and led him down the hallways. It took little prompting for him to leave medical. He hated the area more than anything else.

He listened silently as Coulson showed him around. Many of the agents they passed gave them astounded looks. They reminded Clint a lot like fish out of water. Another reminder of a time he would do anything to put behind him.

SHIELD thought they knew everything about him. In truth they barely knew anything at all. They thought Hawkeye was the killer inside him. In truth Hawkeye was a byproduct of another time. A time where he was only known by his callsign. Delta.

Couslon's POV

If you have been a SHIELD agent long enough you learn to spot the signs. Eyes darting every where. Taking in everyone that walks by. Never leaving ones back to a door or window. Some would just chalk this up to a person being paranoid. Not him.

While he wasn't a psychiatrist he knew the signs. Had seen it many times in his own agents. Post traumatic stress disorder. That would certainly make things more complicated. The psych evaluation would likely prove it. Would Fury keep him knowing that?

It wasn't like SHIELD hadn't taken those in with it. In fact many of their best agents were former soldiers. Yet Clint didn't have a record for the military. They had checked. So either he went by another name or PTSD came from somewhere else. His money was on military.

He inquired with cautious curiosity," When were you in the military?"

Cold grey eyes met his hazel ones as he shot back," What makes you think I was in the military?"

So no trust gained. Not that he was surprised. It would take time for Barton to trust anyone. The boy had been on his own for so long he didn't know how to trust yet. Phil was determined to earn it.

Before he could answer Maria Hill a level 4 agent came up to him. She held out a file to him only glancing at Barton. There wasn't any surprise in her gaze. No doubt it had already gotten around that Hawkeye was on base.

He took the file with a polite nod. Talking with Hill gave him a headache most days. She was very straight this is how it had to be done. Leaving now room for improvise. Maybe it would get better with time.

Looking at the file he recognized it. It was more information on the communication that they had been monitoring. So far it had said the same thing. It was in a code he didn't recognize. None of their code breakers had been able to make heads or tails of it.

Barton said sounding impressed," That's a Medusan code."

Medusan? What in the God's name was a Medusan code?

Sensing the question Barton held out his hand. Obviously wanting the file. The file was for level three's and higher. If Fury knew that he had read it. The one eyed man would kill him.

Barton crossed his arms and asked," I can't tell you which code or how to decrypt it if I can't see it. Every code has a different symbol given when they are sent out. Without it and my knowledge you will never break it."

There was more to this than what Barton was saying. He knew a code. Recognized it with only the barest glance at it. He would have to get Fury's permission to allow the young man to see it. He pulled out his phone and dialed Fury's number.

The man answered on the first ring," This had better be important."

Phil said looking at the trainee," That code you have me working on. A certain new trainee knows it."

A grumble came over the line. No doubt Fury hated it. Honestly he didn't want to trust Barton with it. If they didn't though they could lose valuable intel. Possibly save the world intel.

Finally Fury said," Give it to him but you supervise everything he does with the intel. Report anything of interest."

Then the line clicked. Fury as usual hung up on him. This was something he was used to. Nick wasn't one for useless pleasantries.

He turned back to Barton who was watching with an expectant look. Phil said," Come with me."

They went down the hallway and down a set of stairs. It took them a few minutes to reach a little used classroom. They took their seats in the little used chairs. Like the rest of the room it was covered in dust.

Phil handed the file over to the boy. When the other took it he said," You will be able to read this when I'm here. Not alone however."

The other didn't seem surprised by his statement. Instead he opened the file a frown marred his face.

Clint's POV

Clint had been expecting a basic Medusan code. Someone asking for work. Or asking for a help on a job. There were several Medusan codes that were used in the world. Most were easy to break. If SHIELD couldn't break it then it was one of the few interict codes.

Looking it over he frowned. The code felt familiar. More familiar than any of the others he had come across. Looking it over he knew there were a few things he needed to break the code.

He said," I need some paper and a pen. I also need the exact dates of when these codes went out. A map with latitude and longitude and some string and pins as well."

While Coulson went to get his required items he scanned the folder. The code wasn't just familiar it was one of the ones he created. If he was correct it was the revolving code.

A revolving code changed with every day. They could send out the same message with a different meaning depending on the day. Slightest change to the code could have a big impact. It was a time consuming code to break. One that required a map with latitude and longitude.

When Couslon came back with the items he got to work. There were only a few people that knew this code. He hoped he was wrong but deep inside he knew he wasn't. The first line of the code broke in a familiarity of before.

Clint's heart almost stopped at the familiar callsigns. Almanac. Gordon Webb's callsign. His adoptive brother. It read.

Almanac to Delta. Come in Delta.

Then there was a series of numbers. It gave the location of where the transmission was sent. With a practiced hand he found the numbers on the map and marked the area. It was the jungles of Brazil. Difficult to pinpoint exact locations. Though like in Tam Quan there was a few bases out there that Gordon could hide in

Clint continued with each of the sets of codes. Right down their words and numbers. The pattern was simple. Every day at 10 in the morning Gordon would put out a distress signal with his current coordinates. Then he would continue North- North East. It seemed he could treck ten miles give or take in a day. Given that it was sense forests he wasn't surprised.

Looking up he saw that it was two in the afternoon now. They had missed that days signal. Worry filled him. Why use such a little known code? Unless he was being hunted. Then that left the question hunted by who?


	3. SHIELD part 3

Clint's POV

Two weeks passed much the same as his first day did. Though during the nights he found the air vents he could fit in. This gave him the chance to explore his new residence.

It had not taken him long to find Fury's office. On the seventeenth floor in a black hallway he found it. There was only one set of vents going into the office. Knowing the one eyed man was alert he had to be sure not to make a sound.

Interesting meetings happened in the office. It was much like when he was part Medusa. Listening to meetings that he was not invited to. This time in a building instead of a forest.

When he was cleared to he was assigned to a training group. The group was full of a bunch of men. Roughly in their twenties. By far he was the youngest of the group. The only time he would see Coulson would be to find Almanac.

Being the last to arrive and the youngest he was heckled and bothered. They hated him for an unknown reason. Likely because he was so young. Or that they knew nothing about him.

He shared a room with three other men. Not that he stayed there. Instead he spent his time in the vents sleeping there. Or on the roof when he couldn't sleep.

Now he walked towards the gym where he would train. A man with greying black hair and green eyes stood watching the trainees. When Clint walked in the green eyes turned to appraise him.

He said in a calm tone," Clint Barton the newest trainee."

The man looked him up and down as he said," Kote I'm your trainer. Gave me three laps around the track."

Without questioning the order he ran around the track. Years in the forest gave him stamina and speed. It took barely a minute for each of the laps.

Kote said nodding," Good. I've seen faster though. Let's get you into the ring and see what you can do."

The man turned to one of the trainees who watched carefully. He snapped," Trainee Jameson get in the ring. Rest of you get back to training."

A man walked cockily towards the ring. Clint gave the trainer a look that said. Really? Then hopped into the ring.

Kote snapped," No killing or maiming. Other than anything goes."

The trainer had barely finished speaking before attacking. Clint faded and Delta came forward. Delta struck out his fist colliding with the others abdomen. The strike meant for Delta's face missed by a long shot.

Cold grey eyes surveyed the older man. His training seemed to be that of a boxer. Not someone who had seen in real combat.

Delta had similar training in the Circus. Then he had been recruited into the CIA. They wanted someone who could blend in. Who could learn a multitude of languages. So he did.

Clint Barton was fluent in over fourteen different languages. He was a conversationalist in ten more. All before he was eighteen.

Delta was probably the most dangerous part of him. The part that would kill anyone who stood in his way.

Delta found many openings in the older man's defense. The man protected his face more than his abdomen. This left him weak and vulnerable.

Delta pounded the man down. When he hit the mat the instructor order," Enough. I think we have seen enough Trainee Barton."

It took Clint several moments to gain back control. He had slipped to easily into his dark persona. Too easily for him to be comfort.

Kote said looking him over," That's enough. Meet me in the range in ten minutes."

With a sharp nod he left the room and headed up two flights of stairs. Then three hallways over. It only took a minute for him to reach the range.

Clint inspected the range. It had targets all over it. On one wall had an assortment of weapons. They ranged from all forms of guns and knives. To his surprise a compound bow with arrow.

A grin touched his face. He loved bows. The first time he touched a bow was in the circus. Ever since then he found that he had a knack with the bow he enjoyed it. Far more than using a gun. He even occasionally used it in Medusa.

Knowing it would be awhile before Kote came in. He picked up the bow. It was strung and ready for for use. He pulled at the string flexing the bow. It was a good bow but it could have been modified to be better.

The next thing he picked up was an arrow. It was well balanced. It's feathers were well oiled. The point was sharped. Ready to be used.

Without missing a beat he began to shoot at targets. They were meant for knife throwing. As he would grab an arrow and would turn and fire. Each arrow hit its target. Exactly where he aimed.

The arrows soon ran out. When they were completely a whistle was sounded. He turned to see Kote standing there. Having watched him fire arrows with deadly accuracy.

Clint dropped his bow arm so not to be a threat to the agent. Then he asked," How long were you standing there?"

Kote said," Just a few moments. When I was told you favored a bow I thought they were crazy. There's no way someone could be that accurate with such an archaic weapon. Obviously I was wrong. Are you any good with other weapons?"

Clint went through the weapons touching each one. Finally he found a knife that he liked. After testing its weight he threw it at one of the targets."

It whistled past Kote's ear. It landed perfectly in the bullseye target.

Clint whispered," I can use any weapon you give me. Give me a few days to learn it."

Then he was given every gun on the table. Told to fire at targets until the clips were empty. He did so without question.

When they were done all the targets bullseye. Many of them had single or one or two bullet holes. If one were to look they would find multiple bullets in a single hole.

Kote said," Alright. Last thing you need to do is go speak with psych."

Clint paled. The last thing he needed was to speak with a psychiatrist. They all thought he was crazy. Especially considering he had the second personality thanks to Medusa.

Kote said with a grin," Don't worry about it. Every agent has to have an evaluation before they are trained. Then again before they become an official agent."

Great. Not just once but twice he would have to talk to the doctor. Feeling like he was walking towards his own execution. Making his way towards the psych rooms.

Panov's POV

Why he decided to help SHIELD with their agents he would never understand. It was something deep in him that told him he should. Last night he had received a message telling him he had a new patient. Someone to talk to and be sure they were sane enough to be a field agent.

His office was plain for the most part. There was a plain dark wood desk with a similar wooden chair. This chair had good padding on it.

A couch was on one of the walls. It was away from both the door and the window. With agents being his patients this would help them feel at ease.

He was sitting in the chair when a knock sounded on his door. It was hesitant. Obvious of his new patient. One he who was nervous about this meeting.

He called out calmly," Enter."

A boy entered. He couldn't have been older than seventeen. He had dirty blond hair and grey eyes. Those grey eyes were guarded but not fearful.

The boy said with as much courage as the boy could muster," I'm here for my appointment."

The boy said appointment with such loathing Morris knew that the boy didn't like doctors. This didn't surprise him. Many agents didn't like the doctors they were assigned for.

Morris Panov had been working with SHIELD for two years. He had been helping Fury as a favor to his old friend. Morris had helped Fury through issues of his own. Even though Morris was only 24. He was one of the most respected psychiatrists in the United states currently.

He stood and said in a calm tone," My name is Morris Panov. I will be your psychiatrist. What's your name?"

The boy looked him up and down mistrust in that grey gaze. It reminded him of a man named Lukas Lambert. That grey gaze was the same in both of them. He wondered if they knew each other.

Finally the boy said," Clint Barton."

Morris Panov the boy had said it with a brief moment of hesitation. Like he didn't believe that was his name. Now he was curious about the reason why. So he moved across his desk so that he stood closer to the boy. Barton moved away from him eyeing the doctor.

Morris raised his hands in a noncombative way as he said," I mean you no harm. How about we sit on the couch?"

Barton moved towards the couch that was indicated. Never turning his back once on the doctor. It seemed the boy was paranoid. Reminded him of Alex Conklin.

Barton sat on the edge of the couch his grey eyes watching his every move. Slowly so not to startle Barton he pulled his chair around and sat in front of him. The boy's leg bounced slightly. A sign of anxiousness.

Morris said with a kind look," You are anxious. Want to talk about it?"

The boy stared stonily at him. His jaw was tight and working. As if keeping himself from saying something.

Sighing he said," I'm not here to judge you, Mr. Barton. I just need to be sure that you are ready for the field."

Barton said quietly," Things happened. I am not the same person I used to be."

:By the look of guilt he wasn't sure he wanted to be,: thought the doctor.

What could he have done that was so bad? He was just a kid. Many people he saw in here were much older. Yet only the most experienced field agents had that look. The look of someone who had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Knowing that this line of questioning wouldn't get him anywhere he tried another tactic. One that worked many times on Alex.

"What do they have you working on? Your a trainee but your file says they have you working on something."

The boy looked away as he mumbled something incoherently. Panov sighed. He would have his work cut out for him on this one.

He said calmly but firmly," Try that again. This time louder and more coherent."

Grey eyes shot up. They analysed his face for a moment. As if searching for something.

He must have found it because he said in a clearer tone of voice," Codes. They have me working on codes they couldn't break."

Now that was interesting. He knew that Fury had some of the best code breakers in the world. What kind of code could it be that they couldn't break?

A knock sounded at the door startling both of them. Barton had mistrust in his eyes when Morris went to open the door. Phil Coulson stood there in his pristine suit.

Instead of greeting him he turned to Barton and said," We have another transmission about to come in. Are you coming?"

Unsurprisingly the boy jumped at the opportunity to get away. It seemed they would need more sessions. Not that Morris expected anything else. If the boy opened up to him immediately he would wonder if any of it was true.

So for now he would let Barton go. He would note in the boy's file for sessions to be continued. Most of the agents in the building had them. One more wouldn't hurt anything.

Clint's POV

He let his encounter with the doctor pass to the back of his mind as they entered the communications room. He grabbed the headset piece connected to the monitor. On screen was the last known position of Almanac.

The line clicked and a voice said in fluent Vietnamese in their revolving code," Almanac to Delta come in Delta."

This was the first time he would respond back. As proof of who he was he would use another callsign. One that he had been known to use before.

He said into the mike using the same coded language," Snake lady to Almanac I read you. What's you status?"

There was stunned silence both over the comms and the room. While the room had no idea of the meaning of the code. Almanac did.

He got the response he expected," You bastard I've been trying to contact you for weeks. Confirm your identity."

A small smile played at his lips as he replied," The last time we used this code I took my team into a typhoon and jumped out of a plane in it."

A breathy sigh of relief came over the line. Many people gave him odd looks but he ignored them. Instead he favored his brother with his full attention.

He asked in their code," Where are you, Gordon?"

Gordon replied after a moment," Twelve clicks from my last transmission. I need an extraction. Can you gather a team in time to meet me?"

To gather a team meant that he was being followed. That there were was a danger to him. He wasn't asking for just any team. He was asking for a Medusan team. Asking for Delta to come and help him.

His mind was already figuring how long it would take. Two days. It would take at least two days for him to gather a team of trustworthy Medusan's.

He said in plain English," I can have a team ready to go in forty eight hours. The group Im in could have one sooner."

Looking at Coulson the man nodded then touched an analysts shoulder. Then began to talk to someone on another line.

Gordon asked," Do you trust them?"

Delta was the one who answered this time," As much as I trust anyone."


	4. Rescue mission part 1

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

spnfandom8: Thanks for your review my friend. He is young but that doesn't make him naive. He has seen more than most people. Hope you like this chapter.

Coulson's POV

A team had been rapidly formed. Less than 24 hours after the last transmission his team was ready. They stood in Fury's office.

Fury said nodding to the four of them," This is going to be an in and out. Phil you are in charge of the operation. The rest of you are to follow his lead. Any questions?"

A level 3 asset asked his gaze sharp," Are you sure we can trust the intel, director? I mean it's coming from one of Hawkeyes' contacts. He's a contract killer."

The others looked slightly guilty at the statement. They felt the same way as the level three. While the levels varied none of them were higher than Phil's. Still they didn't like his decision to bring in Hawkeye rather than kill him. Even with the boy breaking a code their best analysts couldn't crack.

Fury replied coldly," I believe the intel is good. We have been working on the codes long before we were on the trail for Hawkeye. If you don't like you orders you know where the door is."

No one left. While they might not like or trust Hawkeye they would follow their orders. Even if they didn't like said orders.

With that Fury said," Everyone but Coulson dismissed. Be ready to leave in one hour."

As the other members left he waited patiently. Once they were completely alone Fury sighed.

Then his one blue eye hardened as he said," Retrieve the man as quickly as you can. Don't tell Barton where you're going. I want to see if he will try to leave."

Phil frowned but nodded his acceptance. It would take them a day just to get down there. No doubt Barton had already contacted people. It wasn't like he trusted SHIELD yet. They hadn't given him a reason to trust them. For some unknown reason this Almanac meant a lot to him. If they were able to retrieve him alive. That might just bring them some good will with the assassin.

With that Fury dismissed him. Despite his promise not to tell Barton he found himself making his way to where the other slept. Slept was a bit of an exaggeration. No one knew where Barton actually slept. His fellow trainees said it wasn't in their bunk room. On top of that they rarely caught him on camera outside of training.

So on instinct Phil made his way to the roof. Hawkeye loved heights. So if he wasnt training that was likely where Phil would find him. When he arrived he wasn't surprised to find the young man holed up in a corner. His eyes watching the scene below them.

Barton turned briefly to look at him before returning his gaze back. Phil stood just a little to the side. Something about Barton's posture told him the other wasn't exactly accepting company at the moment. Still he had to say what he came to say.

He said matter of factly," I'm going on and leading a mission to retrieve Almanac. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

Barton's grey eyes turned to meet his own hazel ones. Searching his gaze. For what he didn't quite know.

Then Barton asked," Why tell me? If Fury told you not to. Why tell me anyways?"

Phil said leaning back slightly," I know that if I didn't tell you, you would go after him. I'm asking you give me a week. One week to get in and retrieve Almanac. If I fail you can get in and get him."

He said nothing about himself. They both knew that if he failed he would die. For a long moment Barton was silent.

Then he said quietly," Three days. If I don't hear anything by then we move out."

It was better than what Phil was expecting. If anything he was expecting the trainee to insist on coming. Thankfully he didnt. Fury would never agree to such a thing.

Phil said with resigned acceptance," One week then. I will see you then."

Barton's grey eyes searched his face. He was looking at something. What it was Phil didn't know. Whatever it was he must have found it because he turned away.

It was odd to take a dismissal from a trainee. Still he turned to leave. His thoughts turning to what he had to do.

"Bring him back. Please."

It was said quietly Phil almost missed it. Turning back he saw Barton looking at him again. Instead of grey eyes they were blue. Blue like the sky on a clear day. This was the first time Barton had actually asked something of them.

With a strange sense of confidence he replied," I will. Be sure to stick around until I get back."

A faint twitch of the others lips was all he received in reply. It was enough though. He had made headway with the boy. More than he could say about anyone else.

Clint's POV

It surprised him how quickly time passed for him. Three days since Coulson had left came and went. His days were spent in training or in the vents.

Frustration had filled him though. He had found six members of Medusa to perform this mission. Six was not enough. He needed to find someone to fill in the seventh position.

Every member of Medusa knew that you couldn't do a mission without seven members. That filled every position needed. He only had six.

Clint was pondering this problem in the cafeteria. Every agent ate here at some point during the day. So he was taking the chance to size them up.

Every time he came to the cafeteria he choose the far back table. It allowed him to put his back in a corner and no one could sneak up on him. After the first time someone tried to take the table from him. No one tried again. The agent was still recovering in the infirmary. Not that anyone could technically fault Clint for defending himself. It just made him sit alone. No one trusted him. He trusted no one here.

Briefly his thoughts went to the strange doctor. Maybe he could trust him. Only time would tell however. The doctor wanted them to meet at least twice a week unless on mission. So that meant Clint would be spending a lot of time in his office.

Finding a new member on such short notice was difficult. Especially given his circumstances. It wasn't like he could go up to any agent and say," Hey I'm going to save my brother and need one more person. Want to be that person?"

That would at best get him a holding cell. At worst he would be shot. No he had to choose carefully.

A scraping sound drew him out of his musing. A brown haired African American male in a suit similar to Coulsons sat down across from him. He had warm brown eyes that made Clint question whether or not this guy was a trainee or an actual agent.

He gave the man his best glare. To his surprise however the other just chuckled began to eat. This made the exassassin glare even harder. The sounds of the cafeteria had become almost nothing. All eyes were on him waiting to see what he would do.

Clint snapped angrily," Go away."

The other tilted his head to the side as he replied with a smirk," I don't think I will. I've heard about you. Clint Barton better known as the Hawkeye. Heard my friend Phil brought you in. I was on mission otherwise we would have already been introduced."

He looked the man up and down. His build was a little more stocky than Clint's. Not by much though. While his eyes were warm far warmer than his own. There was a was a wariness in them. It reminded him of soldiers he had met. Those who had not gone through Medusa. This man was not just an agent. He was a soldier.

Finally Clint lifted his chin in acknowledgment. He gave a slightly warmer reply than normal holding out his hand," Clint Barton trainee."

Sitwell took his hand shaking it firmly as he said," Jasper Sitwell level 4 agent."

Level 4 agent was decent. That meant he was decently trained. At the very least he wouldn't get himself killed. With that he turned back to his food.

This was the first time since he joined that he tolerated someone. At least someone that wasn't Coulson. Even then he didn't make small talk with either man.

On his way back to his nest he passed by Fury's office. What he heard made his blood run cold.

"Have we heard from agent Coulson?"

That was an unfamiliar female voice. It seemed they were having a meeting about the mission. Slowly but silently he made his way closer to the vent.

When he was close enough to see in he looked down.

Ten people stood around Fury's desk. Nine men and one woman. Two men he recognized. One was Jasper Sitwell the man who sat with him at lunch. The other was Morris Panov.

What was the doctor doing there? He could understand Sitwell. He was an agent after all. But the doctor?

Fury said interrupting his musings," His team was found yesterday. Their bodies had enough bullets in them to arm an army. Agent Coulson's body was not recovered."

It took all of his self control not to react. Coulson had brought him in and now he was missing. Missing because he had decrypted the code.

He had to activate his team. They now had to rescue two people. Almanac and Coulson. He would have to find a callsign for the agent. Medusa didn't use names. Only callsigns.

Panov asked a calm tone," What of trainee Barton? He will go after Coulson if only to get this Almanac back."

What did this doctor think of him? It was hard to tell. He wasn't an open book like others were.

Fury said with a growl," He's to stay in the dark. The last thing we need is to have him running off on his own."

:Too late for that you bastard.: Was his thoughts.

Then Sitwell asked," What is the plan, Director? We can't just leave him there."

With a sigh Fury said," We can't go after him. World security council has my hands tied. They say we don't have enough agents to take down the building they have him in. Personally I'm included to agree with them."

Clint didn't stay long enough to hear anything else. He finished the trek to his nest. In it held his burner phone that acted as his line to Medusa men.

Grabbing his phone and pack he then made his way to the armory. Once checking the room for agents he dropped in. As he was grabbing different weapons his phone went off. He recognized the number as Echo's. He put it on speaker.

The frenchman's soft tones came over the phone," Delta, you better have good news."

He zipped the bag up as he replied," No. We are still down one man..."

The door behind him opened and he swung around. Jasper Sitwell stood there his blue eyes taking in everything.

He said holding his hands out," I'm not here to stop you, Barton. In fact I heard what you said. You are down a man and Phil is my friend. Let me help."

The man had such honest blue eyes. Just like he had before Barney tried to kill him. Like before the Irene's murder.

He found himself saying before he could really consider it," We have our seventh member. Meet up at our spot with the others. I'll be there with our comrade tomorrow."

The Frenchman's reply was swift," I'll be there Dellta."

Closing his phone he snapped to Sitwell," Lets go. It won't take long for SHIELD to figure out where we have gone."

Conklin's POV

Frustration filled him as he limped down the hall. A six hour flight to the SHIELD training facility. He had been accompanied by David Abbot known as the Monk.

Both of them had been searching for Delta since his disappearance. It had been two years since he had seen the man, David Webb, his friend had become. While they couldn't search for him all the time they were doing their best.

Since Gordon Webb's disappearance on a mission they had been trying to contact David since. They hadn't any luck with it. Now SHIELD was calling them with information on Gordon. Something didn't sit well with him.

They were escorted to the director's office. When they were let in shock filled Alex. A brown haired man with hazel eyes. He recognized his doctor immediately.

He asked confused," Mo what are you doing here?"

Morris Panov turned to face him his hazel eyes full of guilt. What had the good doctor done? What would make him have such a guilty look on his face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review please.


	5. Rescue mission part 2

Alex's POV

He rubbed his forehead tiredly. Whatever he had been expecting of this meeting this wasn't it. Clint Barton had disappeared. Not only that but he took a level 4 agent with him. That in itself meant nothing to the CIA man.

Then he had been given a look at both men's files. For a trainee the younger's file was noticeably thicker. So he started with the older agents. That file was basic. The man had been a loyal agent. Picked up right out of college he proved himself to be capable of handling many problems. Including interagent issues. Beyond the problems within SHIELD he also worked as a interagency consultant and in between.

Nothing surprised him about the older. With the exception that he had left without permission. It just didn't fit the agent's profile. So he moved onto the second's file and his heart almost stopped. It couldn't be. It shouldn't have bden possible. Yet it was.

Alex was staring down at a picture of David Webb. His natural blue eyes almost completely grey. The stare though. That was all Delta. It amazed the CIA man that the killer had not gone on a rampage.

His eyes trailed to Panov. Then again that man could calm the worst of them. It took a lot of courage to try and calm a Medusan. Even more skill to succeed.

Morris Panov had been a good friend to him. He had helped Alex with his own darkness. Some people thought Alex was the best Medusan that wasn't Delta. Some thought the two should go at it. To prove which man was the best.

He knew exactly who would win that fight. It would also take away any trust that Alex had earned with Delta. Delta if he didn't kill him, he would never trust him again.

Upon finishing Delta's file he turned to Fury. His eyes were ablaze with anger.

He asked," Why didn't you inform us that you found David Webb?"

Fury shrugged as he replied," We didn't know who he was. What we did know was that it took our best agent putting a bullet in him to bring him in. In fact the specific orders were to kill him. As you can see the agent disobeyed orders."

By the tone it wasn't the first time the agent had done that. By the sound of it Fury didn't think it would be the last. It would have been comical if they had not almost killed his friend. One of the few people in the world he gave a damn about.

Abbot intoned diplomatically," It seems you have enlisted one of our best operatives. One that has eluded our own nets to return him to us. Alex here was particularly close to trainee Barton."

Alex let out a snort at that as he responded," Having him as a trainee is wasting his abilities. That was one of the best men to come out of the hell hole that was Tam Quan."

Morris said his eyes widening with realization," He was in Medusa. Just as you were."

This time it was Monk who responded in a quiet tone," I trained him personally. He lost a lot before he came to Medusa. He was seeking revenge and we gave him that. When the group was disbanded he returned state side and disappeared. How did you find him?"

Fury said," It wasn't I who found him. That would be one of our agents. One that is currently missing because he went looking to rescue one Gordon Webb."

Alex rubbed his face as he said," That explains the five missing Medusans no one can find. The missing agent of yours and David makes seven."

Fury asked in a monotone," That means what exactly?"

"Its Delta's rules. No mission can be taken with a team made of less than seven members. Two entry teams of three. One long range operative to provide cover. He would never go on a mission without a seven man team."

Alex would know. He had been apart of the communication team that once tried to convince the boy to do so. It had ended with the man cutting off communications for three days. By the time he turned it back on he had a seventh man and was ready to go.

The mission had gone just as all the others had when led by Delta. Success with minimum casualties on their side. Delta was somewhere in the forests of Venezuela without an extraction plan. Part of Alex wanted to kill the man. Going in without an extraction plan was probably the dumbest thing he had ever done.

That's when he froze realizing his mistake. Not the dumbest. Second dumbest thing Delta had ever done. By far the dumbest thing Delta had done was the last time Gordon to had gone missing. Delta had taken a copter into enemy territory against commands orders. That wouldn't have been an issue. Delta was known for that thing. The issue was the conditions that they had gone in. Weather that night had been a typhoon. They not only took a copter out in that madness but they had parachuted into the forest. This left the entire team to make the treck back on foot. With an injured man on the exit. It couldn't possibly be any worse than that hell hole of a mission.

Delta would make contact for an extraction. Right? Somehow he didn't think so.

Delta's POV

They had found the compound and made a camp where they could watch it. It amazed him at how they got there. He half expected to be told to find their own ride. Instead Sitwell helped him "borrow" one of SHIELD's quinjets.

They left it in an area they could find and take off from again. Given that they didn't "borrow" a pilot it made sense. Otherwise according to Sitwell the pilot could have given them aerial cover. Oh well something to consider for the next mission.

Then he flinched at the thought. If there was another mission. Given who he was. There was a chance Fury would try to lock him up. Or even shoot him on site when they returned. Despite the fact that the rescue mission entails bringing Coulson back out. If against all odds he wasn't killed or locked up they would never let him become an agent. They would likely demote Sitwell.

When he mentioned this to the older man Sitwell only shrugged. His response was surprising," If they demote me. They do. It doesn't bother me all that much. If he can save Phil it will be worth it."

That was that. The others had meaningless lives. They didn't really have much to go back to. This team was ones who refused to join the Agency after Medusa had been disbanded. Instead they took their promised prizes and went their separate way.

Until the call had gone out. Delta needed a team put together. Each of them had answered the call. Now they were just waiting for nightfall.

Echo whispered to him," We should rest Delta. I already have the watches set up."

Looking around the camp he could see the hidden exhaustion each man was carrying. They didn't want to be back in this life. Something Delta could understand. No one choose this life. Not really. The life choose them and they had to make due.

He ordered," Two on watch. Everyone else sleep. Switch out watches per Tam Quan schedule."

Relief flooded their faces. Then they began to unroll their bed rolls. No one would question him. They also knew that by his order he and Echo were to have first watch. A quick nod to Sitwell told the other to sleep. The rest would be taken care of by them.

An hour later their watch was over. Silently they tapped the next two on the shoulder. Delta laid propped up on his pack. Sleep was not easy coming to the man. When it did come it felt like it was over in a moment.

Someone shaking his shoulders woke him. A hand on his knife he opened his eyes. It was only Echo. The Frenchman nodded to the sky.

The sky was darker than black. It had to be after midnight. The perfect time to attack someone. Many would be asleep in their beds. Even the most diligent of guards would be feeling the exhaustion.

Echo had his rifle ready to go. The rest of them had their favored weapons. Delta's own favored bow was next to his pack.

Quietly he ushered them closer. He said once a semicircle was made," Listen closely I'll only say this once. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, you three are to take the front. Echo will provide cover fire. Foxtrot, Gamma and I will take the side entrance as they will be distracted by Alpha's team. Our main job is to split up and find Gordon

That wasn't to say that Delta never lost anyone. He did. Especially in the beginning. Out of all the leaders and teams he lost the fewest. and agent Coulson. If they are dead I want confirmation. If possible we bring the bodies back with us. If not leave them but find their tags. We didn't come all the way here for nothing. Keep communications open. If you find yourself in trouble let the know. I will give a five minute warning once explosives are placed. I don't care what is happening. Once that warning is given haul your asses out of there. No one is to die tonight that is not an enemy. Am I understood?"

Six responses of," Yes Delta." Were heard.

Sitwell looked ill at the thought of not finding them alive. He would have to get used to it. Sometimes you were in time to save them. Other times you weren't. It was apart of the life.

To many he seemed like a hard ass who cared only for himself. To those who served with him saw another side. A side that cared little for the bullshit bureaucratic nonsense. Instead he cared his men and making sure they made it out safely. While at the same time making sure the mission was complete.

There were times when even his men questioned it. In the end though they knew he cared. Especially when he made sure injured got last shift. Or he covered a shift to allow them to sleep and heal.

Sitwell was acting as Alpha today. They were making due with someone who had never been one of them. He would have to learn on the fly. It wasn't like they came with an instruction manual.

Once they were geared up and coms checked the first team went down. Delta's team waited two minutes before going with their plan. All their weapons were silent or had silencers. No need to announce their presence.

By the gunshots that had started first team had been found. They reached the side door and paused. Taking spots on either side of the door they waited. As expected men came out of it. Obviously they were looking to cut off escape routes for the attackers.

Delta grabbed one by the head and twisted sharply. The sound of the neck breaking was covered by gun shots. It was not his first time hearing such a sound. He knew however it would haunt Clint for a long time. It was a sound no one forgot. Still he could not dwell on it.

Once the second man was dispatched they entered. He pulled his bow off back. His men had already chosen their paths. Choosing the final one he silently but quickly began to his search.

Two guards crossed his path not even ten feet down the hall. His arrows found their mark in the men's chest. They went down without a sound. Not even much blood due to the placement of the arrows.

The halls were a dark grey. From what he had seen of the outside it was some kind of stone. With the little lightning the building had it gave an ominous feeling.

Something didn't feel right however. He had been in a lot of places as a killer for hire. This place didn't seem like one that would only hold prisoners. There had to be more secrets than what they knew.

As if hearing his thoughts something moved ahead of him. Nocking back another arrow he prepared to fire. What he say however made his heart stop. A child no older than seven came running towards him.

The child had brown hair and green eyes. Upon seeing him the child's eyes widened with fear. Right as Delta was going to lower his bow a guard came around. In the next moment he brought it back up. An arrow was flying before anyone could say anything.

The boy let out a cry. His hands went to protect his face. The arrow went far over his head however. Instead of hitting the child it hit the guard in the chest. Another silent kill as the body dropped without a sound.

He asked softly," Hey kid, are you okay?"

The boy's fearful green eyes met his grey ones. His voice came out in a squeak," I... I'm trying to get away. Are you here to rescue me?"

"Honestly, no. I was not here for you. However," the boy's face had fallen," I will not leave you here. I am searching for two men. They are prisoners here and I'm here to save them. Can you tell me where they are? Are there anymore kids?"

A sharp nod came from the boy at the last question. So he didn't know about Gordon or Couslon. Still with there being kids here they couldn't just blow it up. That would mean certain death to who knew how many.

Pressing at the com around his neck as he said," Delta to squad two. We have a situation."

An exasperated voice came over," What is it this time?"

That would be Echo. The man was probably tired of always being left to watch their backs. There was no one he trusted more than Echo however. That was why he always got the job.

He said pushing the child behind him when another guard came out," There are kids in this place. I need someone to my position now. We need to get them out of here as well as those we came for."

He drew back another arrow and fired. As always it hit its mark in the guards chest. With that another went down.

Footsteps behind them made him spin. It was only Gamma however. That made him stop.

Gamma took one look at the child and nodded. He would take care of the and any others that they found. Unlike the rest of them Gamma had a knack for handling children. Delta tended to scare them.

He said to the boy," Listen to me kid. You are going to go with Gamma. He will take you and the other children from this place. After we get what we came here for we will take you somewhere safe."

For a moment the child looked like he was going to argue. Then his shoulders squared as he said," Peter. My name is Peter."

That made a smile cross his face. Peter then had some guts. Not many would have the guts to say that in this situation.

Peter with squared shoulders went with Gamma. His man gave him a questioning look. All Delta could do was shrug. He didnt know either.

When they were both out of sight he continued going. By the sounds of gunfire team one was still fighting. He wished the best for his men. Though he couldn't focus on that. They were counting on him to find Almanac and Coulson.

Halfway down one hall he came to a door. It was different from all the others. It was heavier and made out of concrete. The hinges were made of hard steel. Certainly made to keep something out. Or in. Was his final realization.

Pulling his picks from the inside of his jacket he lay his bow on the ground. Then he bent to a knee to examine the lock. Compared to the rest of the door the lock was simple. Someone with basic lockpicking skills could get through.

Delta made short work of the lock. Instead of pulling the door all the way open he pulled it slightly open. Taking a penlight from his jacket he flashed it in.

As he expected there was a wire that ran from the door frame. The people who guarded this place weren't as stupid as he thought. Once he found the end he carefully dismantled the trap. It was hooked to both a small explosive and an alarm. Cleverly designed that when one went off the other did as well.

Once dismantled he carefully made his way inside. Just inside the door was a set of stairs. Carefully he checked the stairs for any traps before making his way down them. The moment his foot stepped onto the concrete at the bottom he was attacked.

Delta was grabbed from the side. His assailant was trying to go for his neck. Blocking the attempt he struck out with his fist. It caught the assailant in the throat. There was a gurgling sound and hands reached for the strike point as if to protect it from further harm.

Delta used the penlight to flash it in his assailant's face. A smile broke out on his face as he recognized the man in front of him. Almanac.

Gordon Webb callsign Almanac was looking worse for wear. His face was black and blue. It was obvious that he had been beaten in an attempt to gain information. The fingers on his right hand looked at best dislocated. At worst they were broken. Then there was the way he was holding his side. It definitely pained the older Webb. The only good news was that it looked like he could run. Which meant they could continue without a complete extraction plan.

Gordon said breathless," David..."

Shaking his head he whispered," Not here. Almanac do you know where they are keeping the other man they captured?"

Gordon's eyes widened then he said," Two corridors over. I think they are working on him now. They have been alternating between us."

Then it would be the last thing they ever did. He said into the comms," This is Delta. I have Almanac and the location of second target. Going to retrieve now."

"This is Gamma we have all the kids out. Do you want me to return inside Delta?"

He only considered it for a brief moment before he replied," No stay with the kids. We don't know if there are any reinforcements coming. I don't want to take any chances."

There wasn't a reply. No need for one. They had their orders.

He turned to Gordon and asked," Are they broken?"

"Dislocated. I can still fight."

Delta's grey eyes searched Gordon's blue ones. Satisfied with what he found he turned away. They made their way back out. When he listened at the door it was quiet. No gunfire. No sounds at all.

Pressing his com he said," All units call in."

"Alpha here."

"Bravo here."

A pained gasp of," Charlie outside with Echo and Gamma. I took a bullet to the knee."

"Echo here."

"Foxtrot here."

"Gamma outside with Echo and Charlie."

All the voices were those of his men. Even through the comma he recognized them. Good. Now they just had to find Couslon.

He said," Delta confirmed. Secure an exit and prepare to leave."

"Yes Delta." Came the replies.

With that they went out of the basement. Following the directions Almanac had given him he went to the door. Behind it he could hear the voices of at least three men.

While he couldn't hear them clearly he knew they weren't happy. If they went by any protocol that agencies had they would have at least one other person. The silent watcher that stopped them when it went too far. Then again he could have gone to help fight back the intruders.

He pulled four arrows just a tad bit forward. Just enough to make drawing them easier. If it came down to it he could always take one of their guns. Why carry one when it was simpler to just take it?

Almanac nodded to him. Despite wanting his injured brother out of the way. He knew ir wouldn't happen. People said he was the stubborn one. They obviously never met Gordon.

He held up one had with three fingers. Then two. Then one. Gordon kicked the door open. Delta was through it in the next second.

Three men all stood but two were dropped in less than a second. Arrows sticking out of their chests. The third was dropped with an arrow as he reached for his weapon.

The only other person in the room was tied to a chair. His fingers were very much broken. There wasn't any doubting it.

Like Gordon his face looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to it. The brown hair gave away who it was. Phil Coulson agent of SHIELD.

The icy hazel eyes looked up at him. It took a moment for the brain to register who stood before him. When it did the eyes widened in shock. Taking his knife from his belt he cut Couslon's bonds. There was no time for pleasantries. He had to get them out of there.

When Couslon slumped forward Delta noticed something that should have been obvious. Coulson's right leg was broken. There would be no walking on it without pain. Damn his luck.

Gordon said," Help him onto my back. I'll carry him. You still have explosives to plant."

Coulson wasn't in any state to argue. Delta doubted the man was even conscious. So helped the agent onto the back of Gordon. Then slowly they made their way out. As they went they planted the explosives.

Each explosive was strategically placed to bring down the building. Once they were all placed he said into the coms," All targets are found. Explosives set to go off in five. We are coming out now."

Echo's voice responded," You are the last to leave, Delta. We are waiting where we came in at."

"Confirmed."


	6. Rescue mission part 3

Gordon's POV

When his team had been killed he was forced to take cover in the woods. For weeks he had sent out messages to any signal he could get. Hoping that Delta would receive them.

When he got the confirmation that he did Gordon made his way to the agreed upon site. Only to find that someone else had gotten there first. It was not the one Delta had trusted. He had been captured first. Then his rescuers had been killed one by one. Leaving only the leader alive.

The brown haired man had been taken to their facility with him. Knowing Delta as well as he did he knew the other wouldn't be far behind. Either he would get them out or he would die trying.

Which is how he ended up rushing out of the facility with a man on his back. Delta had a habit of making things explode. Some thing that had been encouraged by Medusa and David Abbot.

They made it to the safe zone just in time. The whole building blew sending concrete and metal shards everywhere. Gordon felt the man on his back shift. Whether it was in pain or he was returning to consciousness it was hard to tell.

Delta turned his grey eyes studying the man. Then he gestured with his head to where they were going. Following Delta was not the easiest thing to do. Even without being beaten it would have been difficult.

Finally reaching the top of the hill he saw most of Century team 12. One man was not apart of the original team. By the logo on his jacket he was part of the same group that the man on his back was. Then there were the kids that had been rescued. Not one of them looked older than ten.

Gently he placed his would have been rescuer on the ground. His eyes were closed and his face pale. The man definitely needed medical attention. Looking at the team he noticed that he wasn't the only one. Charlie had a bullet would to the knee. There was no way he would be making the treck from the woods. Knowing Delta as well as he did. He knew that there wasn't an extraction plan. They certainly couldn't stay here and wait for someone to pick them up either. It would be enemies before it would be allies.

Delta asked bending down next to Charlie," What's our status?"

Echo said," We are down to half of our ammo. The only one who can make more is you with your arrows. Charlie won't be walking anytime soon. Nor by the looks of it will your friend over there. The kids are another thing to consider."

Gordon could see the fear in said kids eyes. They thought they would be left in the forest. No one here was that cruel. Delta acted like a bastard sometimes but he wouldn't do that.

Delta said looking over at the nonMedusan," Go get the Quinjet. Take Bravo with you. You should be able to land in the clearing. We will keep it safe for you."

The unknown man nodded. Within moments they were both ready to go. Gordon could see the worry in their eyes. Neither would argue however.

Delta immediately got to work on Charlie's leg. He bandaged it with expert precision.

Gordon asked coming up next to him," Anything I can do to help?"

"Check on Coulson."

It took a moment for him to realize Delta meant the other man. So his name was Coulson. Looking past the bruises he felt recognition spark in the back of his mind.

Bending down next to the man he knew who it was. Phil Coulson ex-army ranger. One of the best. He had gotten out just a few months after Gordon joined. He had heard that the man had been recruited for some special outfit. That was the last anyone heard about it from the man since.

Whatever outfit that Coulson joined it seemed that Delta was apart of it too. The question was why? As much as he wanted to ask he knew he couldn't. At least not yet.

Delta's POV

Frowning he used the sleeve of his shirt to bandage Charlie's knee. It would need surgery to repair. Even then there was a high chance that he would never have fully mobility in it again. The bullet had completely shattered his knee cap. It was depressing but there was nothing he could do.

Leaving Charlie to rest he went to check on Coulson. Coulson was in bad shape but he would recover. Echo had brought sticks that were long and sturdy. They would make a good splint. So he ripped the hem of his shirt into long strips. Then proceeded to make tie the sticks around the man's leg.

The sound of a jet going over them drew his attention. He was just finishing the splint. Looking up he recognized the SHIELD logo. Good it was Sitwell.

The Quinjet landed in the clearing. With help he was able to get both injured men and the children on board. The children were the hardest tl convince. They didn't trust anyone but him. Given what had happened to them Delta didn't blame them. They had a long recovery ahead of them. He knew some people that would help with that. They were trusted child service members. The kids would live good lives.

Once they were all in the jet Sitwell took off again. Sitwell said," There is a safe house about 100 miles to the north of us. We can head there to take care of the wounded."

He asked quietly," SHIELD?"

Sitwell nodded. That was good. It would give them the chance to send everyone off. He would get in touch with his contacts. The others could disperse and he would see Charlie to the hospital.

He said," Go there."

There was no reply. With a sigh he went back to the others. Upon arriving he noticed most of them were asleep.

While the operation wasn't a long one. It had taken a lot out of them. As such they were following Echo's advice. Rest was a weapon. He followed their lead and found a seat to sleep in.

A few hours later he was shaken awake. The hand was removed before he could react. Opening his eyes he saw Gordom standing over him. Blue eyes searched his grey ones.

He asked stretching," Where are we?"

Gordon stepped hand to allow him to stand as he responded," Just outside the town's limits. Your pilot took everyone else already. I convinced him to let me wake you."

That was probably for the best. They really didn't need anyone else needing a doctor right now. Gordon knew him almost as well as Echo did. That allowed him to safely awaken him.

Stretching he followed Gordon out of the jet. While they were given odd looks none of the townspeople questioned their presence. Gordon led the way to the safe house. It was an inconspicuous two story building. Just by looking at it one wouldn't be able to tell it was owned by SHIELD. It wouldn't be much of a safe house if one could tell however.

Not all that surprising was that a doctor had arrived. He was tending to Charlie. The doctor was in his late forties or early fifties. He had greying blond hair and hazel eyes. Upon hearing him enter however the man looked up.

Eyes narrowed he said," From what I understand you are the leader. Your man here needs a hospital. I have cleaned and rebandaged this man's leg wound. That is all I can do for him, however."

Delta said nodding," We plan on it. What about the children?"

The man stood stiffly," Without blood work there is little I can tell you. I will look at the man who looks like he lost a fight with a baseball bat. As well as the man who came in with you."

Gordon had already moved to sit in an open chair. Sitwell walked in making Delta's head snap to the previously ignored doorway. The SHIELD agent motioned for Delta to follow him.

He left the doctor to look after the injured. Following Sitwell through the doorway into a kitchen. While it was fairly bare it held the essentials. Including a wooden table with four wooden chairs.

Sitwell said rubbing his eyes," The kids are upstairs with any luck sleeping. They refused to be seperated. The one called Peter seems to be the leader."

Delta sat in one of the chairs faced so his back was to a corner. He said," I remember him. He was the one who escaped and alerted me that there was kids in the building. I will make contact with someone I know will take care of them, later."

Sitwell sat at the table and responded calmly," This has one crazy ass mission."

Delta snorted as he said with a faint smile," This is nothing. The last time we rescued Almanac we took a helicopter out in a typhoon."

The look on Sitwell's face was priceless and worth sharing a little about them. Few knew much about his time in Medusa. Those that did had been involved in it one way or another.

"You smiled?!" Was the surprised question.

Blinking Delta could only stare. The hell?

Sitwell said a weary smile crossing his face," I have never seen you smile before. You should do it more. You don't look so haunted that way."

He sighed," There was little to smile about. You know Coulson shot me in the leg to get me to SHIELD."

The gobsmacked look was worth it getting out. The other said laughing," You have got to be kidding. Coulson shot you in the leg? Hahaha."

He snapped," It's not that funny."

It had no real heat behind the words. Despite how much the man annoyed him occasionally he was a good guy. Not that Delta trusted him completely. Just enough.

They sat in silence for two hours before the doctor came in. Ignoring Sitwell he turned to Delta.

There was blood on his hands from working. The hands were twisting somewhat nervously as he said," The one with the dislocated fingers will be fine. I suggest rest until he heals and a psychiatrist. For the one with the broken leg. He has a concussion of a mild grade. His femur is broken in four places. I have splinted it the best I can but he needs a hospital."

Delta opened his mouth to reply but fell short when Gordon walked in. The other said," Delta I have contacted that mutual friend of ours. She will be picking up the kids in the morning."

The doctor said holding up his hands," I don't want to know any more. Good luck to each of you."

With that he was gone. No doubt someone had already paid him. There was only so far someone would go for money. The doctor had apparently hit his limit.

Gordon said after a moment," The others are packing up to leave. They don't want anything to do with whoever the jet belongs to."

Yeah Delta didn't blame them. While Gordon didn't recognize the emblem the others did. Any criminal worth their salt did.

He asked carefully," And Charlie?"

Gordon said shaking his head," Echo, will be taking care of him."

That took care of that problem. That left getting him, Gordon, and Coulson out of there. They could take the Quinjet. Once back in the States he could have Sitwell drop him somewhere. SHIELD wouldn't want him back.

A voice said from the doorway," Delta we are out. Good luck."

That was Echo. It seemed they were leaving. He moved from the chair to the doorway. His men had their gear packed into bags. There was nothing to be said at this point. People like them didn't say goodbye. It was bad luck. Each man gave him a nod as they left. Echo was supporting Charlie so that he could walk.

Once they were all gone Delta felt a pair of eyes on him. It wasn't coming from in the kitchen. Turning his head he saw Coulson. The older man was watching him warily.

He called out to Sitwell," Hey guess who's awake?"

Not two seconds later Sitwell was poking his head out. A huge grin crossed the others face. Despite everything the man was a tad childish. Not enough to effect his work but enough to be refreshing. The look on Couslon's face was worth it.

Coulson said," Jasper. So you two are my rescuers then."

Delta's eyes softened as he said," With a little help from my team. Seven always take at least seven."

Coulson looked of Sitwell for help. The dark skinned man shrugged as he replied," Yeah I don't even know with that one. I do know that I was your seventh man."

Gordon snickered," The only nonmedusan. Delta," his head swing around to look at the other," Come with me a moment."

Nodding he followed Gordon out of the room. The SHIELD agents could talk.


	7. Enemies or allies part 1

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

Coulson's POV

To say he was surprised when he came to was an understatement. His torturers had been talking about the idea of killing him. Not that he was surprised. They couldn't even get his name from him. Amateurs.

Waking up to voices in nearby raised his suspicions. Especially when he found that he was unbound. When he opened his eyes he saw that there were men in combat gear preparing to leave.

One was being supported by another man. By his accent the one supporting was French.

He called out into the kitchen where he could hear more voices," Delta we are out. Good luck."

Coulson stiffened. He heard about the callsigns like Delta. That meant they were Medusans. This could end very badly for him. Fury didn't negotiate even if someone saved his men.

A man came out of the kitchen and Coulson stiffened. At first he couldn't believe his eyes. He had to have been drugged. There was no way that, that man could have come for him. There was no reason for him to. Yet there he was Clint Barton. In the flesh.

His eyes weren't on Phil. They were on the men leaving. Not a word of goodbye or thanks passed his lips. Just silent watching. Then the young man turned his grey eyes to him. A flash of surprise crossed them.

Then he called out to someone in the kitchen," Hey guess who's awake?"

Not two seconds later Sitwell was poking his head out. A huge grin crossed the others face. He knew he had to be hallucinating. There was no way this could be real.

Sitwell said in a happy tone," It's good to see you awake. We weren't sure when you would awaken. Clint just saw the doctor and his team off."

His team? Hawkeye worked alone. That's what they had gathered on the archer.

A frown marred his features. Then again. They had not known about the Medusan connection. Or his connection to Gordon Webb. Webb was a well known army major. He had joined right before Phil had been recruited into SHIELD. He was a potential recruit if he could ever be persuaded to leave the army.

Barton said," I guess we owe you an explanation. Gordon I think you should be here for this. I would rather not repeat myself anymore than I have to."

A blond haired man with blue eyes came in. Phil realized after a moment it was Gordon Webb. The one he went to rescue. He was injured but nearly as bad as Phil had been.

Once they were all sitting Barton steepled his fingers together. His grey eyes had turned slightly blue. Now Phil was seeing the man that had a conscious.

Phil asked in his agent voice," Barton what happened?"

That kicked the younger man into gear," It started when you were captured. By that time I had five men ready to leave. Each with a skill set that I knew well. We had all worked together before. However we were down one man."

Coulson held up a hand to stop him and asked," That would make a six man team all together. That's more than what we in SHIELD would normally take. Why do you say you are down?"

Gordon was the one who answered," Medusan code. A minimum of seven men per team. A maximum of fourteen. Delta would never allow any less than seven men on his team. There was a saying that we heard even in the intelligence teams. When all else fails they didn't. Century team 12 was the most infamous team."

Phil looked back at the boy. Now he knew why there was such a haunted look in Barton's eyes. It was more thsn his time as an assassin. SHIELD knew of the Medusans. Many of them had been hunted down and eliminated by his hand. There was a file on his desk for this very boy. A kill order had been issued the moment he was released from duty. According to the CIA he was too dangerous to be left alive. This was not supported by his handlers but the agency went over their heads.

Now he knew why Barton didn't trust anyone. The boy was afraid another kill order would be issued. That he would be forever running.

Barton said," We were short a man so I had not been planning on leaving until we found one. I overheard a conversation between Fury and a select group. They were going to abandon you. According to the council they could not afford to rescue you. So I went to the armory planning on going down a man. Sitwell found me and despite my protests he joined as our seventh man."

Jasper said seemingly proud of himself," From there we watched and raided the compound. I was on the frontal assault team. Barton took the back way. We saved some kids while we were at it too."

Kids? So they were smuggling kids in and out. That was something he had suspected but could not confirm. It was good to know they made it out safely. Barton's next words made him pause.

"When you take Coulson back to base I'll find somewhere to jump at."

Phil asked carefully even as his mind put it together," Why?"

"Fury wouldn't accept me back. I left without permission and took one of his agents with me. An agent who was told clearly not to go on this mission."

Jasper said with a frown," If you won't be allowed back. Neither should I. I agreed to go on this mission because I am a friend of Phil's. If Fury doesn't like it he can kiss my ass."

Phil could feel a headache coming on. These two would be the death of him. He just knew it. However there is one thing he knew for a fact. He could not allow Barton to leave SHIELD. It would end up with a kill order be reissued. This time there would be no second chances.

Alex's POV

They all stood on the tarmac. Fury was there in all his impressive glory. Many of his agents were looking at them trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. Something even he didn't know.

Panov stood next to him looking uncharacteristically stoic. The CIA man had a feeling the doctor knew more than he was telling. This was further proved by a Quinjet landing on the tarmac a few minutes later.

Fury looked as stoic as ever but there was a sense of anger in his one eye. Alex wondered who was on the jet and what they had done to anger the man. When the doors opened a man in SHIELD issued hear. Over his shoulder was two backpacks. He was an African American with brown eyes. They lit up when they saw who was all waiting for him.

He said with a grin," Well we did it. Here the World Security council said it couldn't be done. So did you Fury."

What had they done? For the most part it seemed as if the man had returned alone. Footsteps coming from the plane stopped that train of thought. A familiar messy blond head came out of it supporting a brown haired man. Both were in SHIELD issued clothing.

Alex said at the same time as David Abbot," Delta."

Both of them had known by his file that David Webb had joined SHIELD. Why they didn't know. However seeing him in the flesh was a shock. The man he was supporting was the one who had gone to save Gordon. Not seeing Gordon Webb was disheartening. It meant that he was no longer in the land of the living.

Such thoughts were interrupted by a man with blond hair with blue eyes. He was badly bruised and it looked painful for him to be walking but it was him. Gordon Webb.

Once again Delta had proved why when all else failed. They sent him. Delta's eyes looked over the tarmac stoically. It only took a moment for them to land on him and Abbot. Even at the distance between them Alex saw the man's face go pale.

Panov was the first to move then the medics. The medics took the injured man from David. Panov however didn't go with them. His focus was on the former Medusan.

All three men made their way to the two. Fury's face contained barely withheld anger. David was going to be on thin ice should he choose to stay. In all honesty Alex would rather his old friend come back with him. By the dark bags under his eyes a long talk with Panov would do him some good.

Alex said remembering the boy's name before coming to the CIA," Clint it's been a long time."

His eyes met David's grey blue ones. It was good to see blue back in those eyes. The boy had a lot of trouble with what he had done when he returned. What he didn't understand was that without him a lot more people would have died.

A soft look entered David's face as he responded," Alex. It certainly has. How's the leg?"

Alex scrowled. His leg was still a sore subject. Some of the ligaments in his right leg had been shredded. While he regained his movement he would forever walk with a limp.

With a smile he replied," Its getting better. I've been looking for you, Clint."

David's face dropped as he said," I know. I also know that there was a kill order placed on me. Did you really expect me to just to allow myself to be killed?"

Alex had heard about the kill order. He had spent a long time trying to get it revoked. Thankfully only he and Abbot had known his true identity.

Knowingly he replied," They put out a kill order on Delta of century team 12. Only Abbot and I knew your true name. We kept it a like you would have wanted."

David's eyes searched his. Then he nodded. Acceptance without anger. It wasn't much but it was a start.

Fury snapped," Come with me, Trainee Barton. Agents Abbot and Conklin as well."

Each of them followed. Panov gently pushed David forward ahead of him. Something told him whatever Fury had planned. Panov's punishment would be worse.

Soon they found themselves in Fury's office. To Alex's surprise he found that David was in parade rest. It was hard to get him to do that when they were in Medusa. Now he did it freely. It seemed SHIELD had been good for the man.

Panov stood next to David with Alex and Abbot on his other side. All three of them were could have been students called into the principals office. Though the only one who had done something wrong was David.

Fury said glaring at David," You were under orders not to go after Couslon. You deliberately disobeyed direct orders."

David snapped back," If I had not gone then you would be down another agent. One who deserved a rescue mission. I may have hated myself for what I did before and during my time as an assassin but there was one rule. Never leave a man behind. As long as you are alive and on my team you will make it out. When Coulson brought me into SHIELD he said it would be different than being an assassin. That being with SHIELD meant you were no longer alone. I'm calling bullshit Fury."

More was going to be said but Panov's voice of reason cut in," I believe Director that you are mistaken. You told Agent Sitwell he could not go after his friend. While he disobeyed orders trainee Barton did not. He was never given the order to stay behind."

David looked at the doctor shocked but didn't disagree. Fury growled low in his throat. They could see the wheels turning in his mind.

Fury said finally," Barton you can no longer join SHIELD as a trainee. With the events of the last week and Agent Coulson's recommendation you are being made a level one agent. You will report twice a week to Doctor Panov unless you are on mission. Agent Sitwell..."

The agent in question came out of his hiding place as he said," Yes sir."

Fury growled," You are to stay on base for the next month. No missions," They could all see the man's head lower in shame," Welcome to level 5 agent Sitwell. While on base Coulson will train you to be a handler."

That was a shock. Handlers were a different breed of agent. They had to look after their assets. From what he understood David was an asset. Definitely not handler material. There were just too many issues for him to be a handler.

Fury's eyes then turned to him and said," You and Agent Barton can you the conference room next floor down. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."


	8. Enemies or allies part 2

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you liked it.

Couslon's POV

Three months had passed since he was rescued. Two of which he had spent healing from his injuries. Many trips to the psych ward were made but eventually he was cleared to return to duty.

In this time he had not seen much of Agent Barton. The boy was either keeping himself out of trouble or on missions. Occasionally they would see each other in the mess hall. Even then it was usually in passing.

As far as he knew Barton had found himself a handler. So his focus was on teaching Sitwell how to be a good handler. His friend had taken to it like a fish to water. Something that had pleasantly surprised Phil.

He was sitting at his desk when Victoria Hand knocked on his door. It wasn't often she came to see him. Like Phil she was a level 6 agent and a handler.

She asked in her usual blunt manner, "How did you put up with Barton while he was in training?"

Where in the hell did that come from? Fury wasn't crazy enough to put Barton with Hand? That was just a disaster waiting to happen.

He asked in return, "Did Fury assign him to you?" When she nodded he snapped, " Is he insane? No offense Hand but that is a disaster waiting to happen."

She responded with a half smile, "None taken, Couslon. As for Fury going insane I have to agree with you. I'm his last chance handler wise. Fury won't put him with Sitwell who is still in training to be a handler and no one else can handle him. He won't listen to anyone but that damned doctor. Even then it's a close thing."

So Barton listened to Panov. That was a start at least. Barton had been given handler after handler it seemed. If that didn't make him question his position. Then Phil didn't know what would. They really couldn't afford to lose Barton either. He was the best long range operative they had in a long time. Hand's next words made his blood run cold.

"Couslon if he doesn't make the cut as one of mine Fury is going to cut him. I'm his last chance as an operative."

Phil realized she had come to him so that Barton had a chance. A chance to continue with SHIELD. Like himself she saw that they needed Barton. Letting him go would be disastrous for the agency. It would be like a kick in the teeth for the man too. Barton had risked his and the lives of his team to save Phil. Kicking him out would mean showing the kid had done nothing of value to the agency. Then an idea hit him.

For his part Phil only had two agents working n under him. They were in training to be handlers. He didn't take operatives out much unless it was important. Instead he went on his own missions. Even that was rare.

He asked carefully, "Would you be willing to hand him over to me, Hand? I have worked with him before. If anyone could get through to him it would be myself or Sitwell."

She dropped a previously ignored file on his desk and said, "All yours, Couslon. He's a good kid just needs someone to point him in the right direction. If you want to see him he's in the range."

With that she left his office. A sigh escaped him. She had known that he would not allow Barton to be kicked out. Known well enough to bring his file back to Phil. With a sigh he got up heading towards the range. Somehow he knew that Hand was right.

A crowd had was around one particular part of the range. Since finding out about Barton's knack with a bow the research department had taken a shine to the boy. They had made target especially for him at the range. Rumor had it they were working on a bow for him.

Phil had to push past many of the lower level agents so that he could see. Barton wasn't doing trick shots like he expected. Instead if was just regular firing. He must not like the crowd of agents.

It was something Phil could understand. While yes, Clint had been part of the circus he was also an agent. It was up to him if he wanted to perform.

He snapped to the agents surrounding Barton, "Disperse all of you. Barton! My office now."

Everyone knew about him. From the newest agents to those who were getting ready to retire. No one wanted to mess with or anger him. Not unless they had a good reason. One that would hold up to Fury. As such all the agents scattered.

Barton went to retrieve his arrows then lock up his bow. The care in which he handled his weapons was rare to see. At least that was something he wouldn't have to fix. Many agents when assigned to so many different handlers picked up bad habits. Ones that they had to be broken of before they could go on missions.

It was a short treck back to his office. One by the way Barton's shoulders slumped the boy was dreading. He likely had been told that Hand was his last shot. As such was preparing to be thrown out of SHIELD.

Going to his side of the desk he waved Barton to the chair. Barton watched him warily but didn't argue. It was unlike the boy had brought in. Phil didn't like how SHIELD had changed him since coming in.

Phil said leaning on his desk, "Agent Hand came to see me. She said that she was your last chance here at SHIELD. What happened Barton?"

Barton mumbled something incoherent. Phil snapped his patience fading, "I didn't get that. What happened, Barton?"

Barton snarled back, "They don't want me here. All of them have heard about my time as Hawkeye. They only see me as a killer. As a ticking time bomb."

Phil could understand both side of this. Barton was the killer known as Hawkeye. Someone who they had until quite recently had a kill order on. It was well within their rights to be wary of the boy. If they were telling him their fears that's when Phil had an issue.

Barton was still very insecure about his position. That much was obvious even to Phil who had not seen him since he became an agent. There was a darkness that hung around him. One that had not yet begun to fade. He knew if he was going to have Barton place any faith in SHIELD he needed to give Barton a reason to. As of yet he didn't.

Phil said tiredly, "They don't know you, Barton. They haven't seen the light in your eyes. If you leave or get kicked out it will only prove them right."

Barton asked in a quiet voice that showed his age, "What am I to do then, Couslon? Even Hand doesn't want me."

It was bad when Hand wouldn't take an operative. She didn't take crap from anyone. Typically if an operative needed discipline or a firm handler they were sent to her. She rarely didn't take an operative. For Barton it didn't look good. However Phil wasn't going to give up on his that easily. Barton had saved his life and proved himself a capable agent.

He said, "Hand won't take you but I will."

Clint's POV

In the three months since he became an agent he had gone through half a dozen handlers. Not one of them would ever work with him again. It wasn't even his fault. They had a preconceived notion about him. When he didn't fill it they dropped him.

So far the only people who would really talk to him were Panov and the research department. Panov mainly because the man wanted to help him through his identity issues. Research because he wasn't aftake to test their new weapons.

Hand was allowing him on any missions currently. Not that he minded he hoped they would get along. She was his last chance here at SHIELD. If he failed as her operatives he would be killed. No one had said it but everyone was thinking it.

Today it would be research department then range. Ignoring the stares of other agents as he passed he used the elevator to get to their floor. Due to their dangerous experiments they were one floor above the range.

Swiping his badge at the door he entered. Sam an agent who specialized in aerial combat was there. He and Clint were only a few of the agents allowed regularly into this department.

Sam was raised his hand and greeted, "Hey Clint. I think they have those arrows you requested made."

His eyes lit up with excitement. Exploding arrows! They had finally worked out how to make his exploding arrows.

Damien one of the researcher held out the quiver. When Clint took it he said, "Now those arrowheads can be interchanged out. So they can can be regular or exploding depending on the mission. In the quiver is the detonator. It's hard to miss. I would suggest trying those out tonight after most agents go to bed. Otherwise they will try to make a spectical of you. If you find anything wrong with them or modifications let us know."

Clint said quietly, "Thank you. I don't suppose my other request has been finished."

It had been two months since he put that request in. In all actuality it was a two part request. The first was a visor and jacket that would allow for simulations to be input into the visor. This was something used to train the best of Medusa. Where the Monk had gotten it he didn't know. Now they were trying to recreate the visor with his old model.

The second part was a changing training room. One that could be programmed to the same simulation as the visor. It would make training more realistic. Agents that had no prior combat experience could receive it without actually having the risk of dying. New leaders could be made without risking the lives of new agents.

Once he explained the benefits the scientists had taken to it. It would just take time and patience. Something Panov told him he was lacking.

While he lacked patience the doctor seemed to have an unending amount. He never yelled at Clint. If he thought Clint was being spiteful on purpose he might cuff the him upside the head. It was gentle not like what his father would have done.

While Clint didn't trust Panov completely he respected him. They met three times a week instead of his required two. Clint had found that Panov calmed him. Something that was not easy to do. Every time they met he left feeling less lost than when they began.

Upon leaving the research department he made his way to the range. Unsurprisingly there were agents or in training agents already there. After exchanging his explosive arrowheads with normal ones he began to practice. The new bow had a higher draw weight than he had before. It was well balanced. More so than the bow he had before. That bow had come a long way with him. All the way from his time in the circus.

Even when he was getting used to a new bow he never missed a shot. Each striking dead center in his targets. By the time he went to retrieve his arrows a crowd of agents had gathered around him to watch. Clint was pretty good at ignoring them. Panov had given him a lot of practice.

Despite his concentration he hear someone pushing past the agents. Then a voice snapped, " Disperse all of you. Barton! My office now.

His heart sank. This couldn't be good.


	9. Enemies or allies part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

Clint's POV

The walk to Coulson's office was made in silence. This was it. Coulson was was going to tell him to beat it. Or he was going to be killed.

Upon entering the office Couslon waved for him to sit in the chair. Clint watched him warily but didn't argue. There was no point to arguing with the man anymore. He blew his last chance with SHIELD.

Coulson said leaning on his desk, "Agent Hand came to see me. She said that she was your last chance here at SHIELD. What happened Barton?"

Of course she did. Hand didn't even give him a mission to prove himself in. Instead she told Couslon she wasn't going to take him.

Anger filled him but he pushed it down as he mumbled, "No one trusts me."

Couslon snapped his patience fading, "I didn't get that. What happened, Barton?"

Clint snarled back, "They don't want me here. All of them have heard about my time as Hawkeye. They only see me as a killer. As a ticking time bomb."

In a way he could understand their wariness. Clint had been apart of Medusa. He still had trouble sleeping at night with the things he had done. Most nights were spent in the air vents rather than the bed he was given. When he wasn't in the vents he was on the roof. They were his safe heaven.

It hurt how much the other agents hated him. All he wanted was to be accepted. Something that wasn't happening here.

Couslon said quietly, "They don't know you, Barton. They haven't seen the light in your eyes. If you leave or get kicked out it will only prove them right."

Clint asked in a quiet voice that showed his age, "What am I to do then, Couslon? Even Hand doesn't want me."

Victoria Hand was the last hope for operatives like him. If she couldn't take you there was no hope for you in the agency. When he was assigned to her he made a vow to be on his best behavior. So that he could stay with SHIELD.

Coulson said breaking him from his thoughts, "Hand won't take you but I will."

Clint's grey blue eyes shot up to meet Couslon's brown ones. He was going to take Clint in? Why?

Couslon finally sat in the chair behind his desk. Opening the file that he recognized as his own SHIELD file. It had everything from his time as an assassin to his first unofficial mission. It had the handful of surveillance missions he had been on as well.

He asked after a moment, "Why are you taking me in? I thought you didn't take in new operatives."

"Technically you are not new. If you were like some of the other level one agents I would let them throw you out. However you are not. You are a valuable asset and I owe you my life."

As Couslon owed him, he owed Couslon his own. If Couslon had not brought him to SHIELD he would have died. Then Gordon would have died in Venezuela.

Clint said not meeting the man's eyes, "I owe you far more than you owe me, Coulson. Without you I would have never known Gordon was in trouble. Nor would I have met Doctor Panov. If you had not saved me I would have been dead before the end of the year."

Couslon shifted his attention from the file back to Clint. For a long moment he was silent. It almost felt like the man was assessing him.

Then the older man said, "Then let's just say we are even for the moment. How are your sessions with the good doctor going?"

A small smile crossed his face as he replied, "They are going fairly well. I can sleep longer now than when I first arrived. I'm not having identity issues either."

When he first came back from the rescue mission he had extreme identity issues. He would bounce from being Delta to Clint and back again. It took many sessions with the doctor to push Delta into the back of his mind. He was cleared for missions as long as he came to see Panov afterwards.

Something he learned that he wasn't happy about was that no matter the mission you had to see medical after. Whether it was a day long surveillance mission or an assassination mission. He hated medical more than any other part of the agency.

Couslon said after a moment, "Good. I've already sent the forms out that I needed to have you transferred into my care. Go pack a bag with clothes for three days. Don't forget to tell Panov you will be gone for a few days."

"A mission?"

Couslon said grabbing a new file from his desk, "Surveillance again. Pack a sniper rifle. We may or may not be given the green light for this one."

Clint could read between the lines. Fury gave the authorisation for this operation. It also meant that when Hand came to see Coulson he was trying to put a team together. Clint would do his best to prove himself to the man.

On his way back to his room he noted that several agents gave him a wide berth. There were poorly hidden looks of disdain as he passed them. He would show them. This was a chance to prove himself to both agents and to himself.

Once in his room he grabbed his mission bag. It held SHIELD issued clothes and his id. Clint choose to change into a black undershirt with a SHIELD jacket over it. The jacket was long sleeved. In his bag was a short sleeved version.

His next stop was the armory. As Couslon requested he choose a standard fifty caliber sniper rifle. It was one he had trained with on the range. Its scope had an optional thermal sensor if he decided he needed it.

For his side arm he chose a standard 45 caliber glock. It was another weapon he taught himself to use since coming to SHIELD. He didn't hesitate to grab the case with his bow and quiver in it. There was no telling if he would need it. Better to be prepared just in case.

He was almost to the hanger when he remembered that he had to see Panov. Making a face he turned on his heel and made for the elevators. Three minutes later he was in front of the doctor's door. For a brief moment he hesitated.

Panov told him when he first returned to come talk to him if he needed something. If he needed anything at all. There were many times he considered going to the man's door. Many times where he waited for several moments outside it before changing his mind. There were times when the doctor was gone that he hesitated on calling the man. Then would just close the phone withlu ever making the call. This wasn't allowed to be one of those times.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. He could hear movmenrts inside before the door opened. Panov stood in the doorway. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with black dress slacks. His hazel eyes carefully examined the young agent in front of him.

A small smile graced the older man's face as he greeted, "Good morning, Clint. Come in."

Panov stepped back to allow Clint inside. That was something he liked about the doctor. He called him by his name. The way it came around wasn't the best though.

Flashback

SHIELD agents were beginning to get on his nerves. Many of them called each other by their given names. Or when they used last names they at least put agent in front of it. Despite being an agent for a month and a half everyone still treated him like a trainee. Or worse like he was going to go on a rampage and kill everyone. It was starting to wear on his last nerve.

As he walked down the hallway to Panov's office he saw the stares they were giving him. Some of these agents had been assigned to be his handler. They didn't even given him a chance before passing him on to someone else.

Reaching the doctor's office he knocked a little harder than was necessary in his anger. The next moment the door opened. Hazel met his grey eyes.

The older man said with a gentle look, "Good morning, Agent Barton. Come in."

He frowned at the address but didn't argue against it. It was better than just Barton. He hated it when others wouldn't use his title or his given name. At least the doctor was showing him some respect.

Entering the office he found it the same as it had been since he arrived. The lighting was lower than normal but as usual there was nothing that set off alarms in his mind. Nothing that would set Delta off.

At second glance he realized there was something different. In the far corner there was a couch long enough for someone to lay on. Clint was both physically and mentally exhausted. Far too exhausted to be dealing with this man today. There was no doubt in his mind that the older man wanted him to open up. To tell Panov what was bothering him. There just wasn't any trust between them.

Clint chose his usual chair and sat it in the corner of the room. It was positioned so that even with Panov in front of him he could still see both doors. As he had in their other sessions Panov sat in a chair a few feet in front of him.

Panov once again didn't have any paper to take note on. Instead he watched Clint intently. This dance was part of their routine. Something that had taken some getting used to for the younger man.

Clint asked carefully, "Panov, why don't you take notes during our sessions?"

For a moment the doctor only blinked stupidly. Then he responded in a thoughtful tone, "There are a couple of reason. I find that many of the agents I work with don't want me to write down what they are saying. If anything of importance is said I will write it down later. If you want I can get my notebook for you out."

Clint asked curious, "You have a notebook for me?"

Panov stood then and walked across the room to his desk. He opened the third drawer in his desk. After a moment he brought out a black notebook. Across the front of it said: Agent Clint Barton. To his surprise the man held it out to him.

Clint took the notebook and began to flip through it. One of the first things that he saw was that the doctor noted his preference to the corner. Another thing that was noted was that he didn't like being called just by his last name.

He closed it and asked, "How could you tell I don't like being called by my last name?"

Panov placed his elbows on his knees and interlaced his fingers together. Laying his chin on the fingers he considered the younger man. Clint felt like the man was staring straight into his soul. At least what was left of his soul.

After a long moment he said, "My first clue was when I called you Barton. You flinched like I had struck you. So the next day if you remember I followed you around. I have seen how the other agents treat you. The way your eyes go cold when you are called Barton. The way life enters them when you are called agent."

Clint remembered the day where the doctor had followed him around. It took escaping into the air vents to get the man to leave him be. Now he realized that the doctor was simply trying to see his reactions to different things. Not that it made being followed any easier.

Clint said running a hand through his hair, "I hate being called by my last name. It reminds me too much of my past. It's better than my callsign I guess but it still brings up terrible memories."

Panov asked quietly, "What would you like me to call you?"

He said in an equally soft voice, "Clint. Please call me, Clint."

End of flashback

That was the start of Clint trusting Panov more. It wasn't a lot more. Just enough that it wasn't a struggle for him to go to their sessions.

On instinct he was already pulling his chair to his corner. The older man had pulled out two notebooks from his desk. Then he followed suit. Soon they were both sitting in their regular spots.

Panov said holding out the second notebook, "Here the last time I was in town I bought this for you. I would like you to keep a journal. No you don't have to show me unless you want to. When you need a new one be sure to let me know."

As a new operative and agent he wouldn't be allowed out of the base except on missions for his first year. Then he could rent an apartment near whatever base he was assigned to. He could also stay on base should he choose to. Any time he wasn't on mission he would be allowed to come and go as he pleased.

He said with a smile, "Thanks, Doctor."

Panov leaned for trying to catch his eyes. In the past month Clint's eyes were slowly returning to their more natural blue. It had been years since his eyes were this blue. Not since before Irene's death. His heart twinged at the memory.

Suddenly he could feel heat licking up his face. Almost like he was to close to a fire. In the background of his mind he could hear the shouting of his men. Where was Echo? Where was Charlie and the others?

A cry startled him out of his thoughts. When he came back to himself he found himself standing. Thankfully he had not drawn the glock in his fear. It was a small mercy.

Panov asked standing, "Are you back with me, Clint?"

Shakily he answered, "Yeah I'm back."

Slowly Panov reached out for him. When the younger man didn't pull away a gentle hand closed around his shoulder. While he had seen it coming he still started slightly as he felt the touch. Being touched without pain was still a new concept to him.

Panov slowly pushed him into the chair then took his own seat. They were quiet for a moment before Panov asked, "Why did you come to see me today, Clint? Our session isn't until Friday."

Clint said his shoulders slumping slightly, "Hand went to Coulson today. She didn't even give me a chance to show her I can be a good operative."

Panov sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. It had been the man's advice that he worked on his relationship with other agents. So far all he received was cold and angry looks. The only ones who treated him like a person were Sitwell and Coulson.

Panov said, "I'll see about talking to Fury. They can't kick you out because of other agents prejudice. You have done nothing to warrant their anger."

"Coulson decided to take me in. That's why I'm here. We are going on a survillence mission. I probably won't be back in time for our session."

The doctor's eyes widened before a gentle smile twitched at his lips. He said, "Then I will see you when you get back. Don't forget you have to go to medical before you come see me."

Clint smiled as he said, "Of course, doc. I'll see you when I get back."


	10. Enemies or allies part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

Clint's POV

The mission was in a small middle eastern country. The locals spoke Arabic. It made him grateful that Alex made him learn so many languages. While he didn't look like a local he could speak like a local.

He was on a rooftop watching the hotel that the intel said their target was in. So far he had not seen the target but that didn't mean he wasn't there. More than once as an assassin he was forced to wait for days for a target to appear.

At least with SHIELD he was allowed to come back to the safe house. Coulson required him to come back at least once every twelve hours. This was as much of check in as a you are still alive check. It was strange to Clint who was unused to someone caring about him.

He was just about to go down for another check in when he spotted movement. Moving slowly back to his post he watched as a man came out of the hotel. It was his target.

He said over his comm, "Hawkeye to Overwatch."

Coulson responded immediately, "Overwatch to Hawkeye I read you. Whats your status?"

He said watching the target speak on his phone, "I spotted the target. Do I take the shot?"

Coulson didn't respond at first. It made him nervous that he would lose the target before the order was given. If this was before SHIELD he would have taken the shot the moment the target came into view. With SHIELD however he needed permission. He would play his part for as long as they wanted him to.

Coulson ordered suddenly, "Take the shot."

So he did. One pull of the trigger to his sniper rifle and the man dropped like a fly. It only took half a second for people to realize that he was dead and they began screaming. It only took him a moment to disassemble his rifle and put it in a bag. Then he was down the side of the building and into the street.

Several false turns later he arrived back at the safe house. Coulson was waiting for him. The man looked him over for injuries before nodding satisfied. Despite it being a simple mission he knew when they returned he would have to go to medical. Oh how he hated medical. The only thing he was looking for was the possibility that his visor would be ready. Three days would hopefully be enough time. If not he looked forward to playing with his new arrows.

Coulson said breaking him from his thoughts, "Barton we will leave first thing in the morning. Make sure you are prepared. Here take this as well. You can either do it tonight or tomorrow. Just sometimes before your next mission it is required to be sent to me and have it signed off on."

Frowning Clint took the papers that were held out to him. The frown quickly turned into a grimace. It was a mission report. There were few things as boring as a mission report in their world.

If he wanted to go on another mission soon he would have to do it. Coulson was giving him a final chance. One he didn't want to blow because he didn't like mission reports.

He did the mission report in silence only occasionally looking up at Coulson. His handler seemed focused on the screen in front of him. By the time he finished his report it was early in the morning. Despite the hour he didn't feel tired. His inner clock was still on base time.

Clint said drawing Couslon's attention to him, "Couslon get some rest. I'll watch over the place for now."

Hazel eyes stared at him for a moment. Then Couslon nodded as he said, "Five more minutes. I need to finish this."

He asked curious, "What is it you are working?"

Coulson sighed as he replied, "It's above your clearance, Barton."

Clint tsked at that. Everything was above his clearance level. He was only a level one operative after all. It didn't mean however that he wasn't curious about it. As long as it didn't pertain to him or those he considered his he didn't care.

As promised five minutes later Coulson turned off his computer. The older man went to the second bed and pulled off his jacket, tie and shoes. Silently his handler laid on the bed and it seemed as if the other was asleep. Turning his attention to the night sky Clint allowed his thoughts to wander.

This country was so much like the others he had visited. Most of them were on missions for the CIA or as a killer for hire. Things seemed to be better for him here.

He didn't trust anyone at SHIELD 100%. Then again he didn't trust anyone completely. Too many times he was hurt by someone he trusted. Or betrayed by them.

His thoughts went to when his squad was betrayed by one of their own. Pain flared in his chest. That was one of the most brutal missions he ever went on. A mission that was not sanctioned by Command Saigon. A mission that he didn't regret doing.

Flashback

The helicopter they were in was a hastily put together pilot and team. There were only a handful that would go out in this weather. It was near typhoon wind speeds and the rain was coming down hard. None of this interested or dissuaded Delta.

His brother was in the encampment below. If they did not rescue him now they would never get a second chance. Almanac was down there and they would kill him for the information he carried. Something that Delta could not allow to happen.

One of the pilots shouted over the wind, "Delta if you're going to jump it has to be now! Know that we won't be able to do a pick up on you guys!"

Delta shouted in return, "Got it! We will see you back at camp! Century 12 get your asses up and prepare to jump! Alpha you are first!"

The dark haired man closest to the door stood. Alpha was also known as Jason Bourne. He was one of the few that didn't fear giving his name out to the other members.

The others took their positions behind him. Each had their packs and weapons strapped to them. Grey eyes stared at him just like his own. They were killers from all different backgrounds. They followed him because he was their leader. Nothing more nothing less.

When the door to the copter opened and wind ripped passed them. It tore at each of their faces. A minute later the red light above their heads turned green. A nod to him and they began jumping from the copter.

Echo was the last one to jump out. His eyes met Delta's waiting for the final confirmation. He gave an ever so slight nod. It was enough for his second in command. The Frenchman jumped from the copter.

For half a second Delta hesitated. Then he jumped as well heading into the unknown. Most parts of the world were familiar no matter the weather. Tam Quan was different than most parts of the world. In the best weather it was difficult to traverse and land in. This weather was one of the worst that someone could attempt a parachute. There were Medusan teams that tried before and failed. So many had lost their lives trying something so dangerous. There wasn't a choice however. One of their own was captured and coud die.

By the time he counted to ten he pulled his chute. The jolt made his shoulder ache. Below him he could see his men with their own open chutes.

The wind tore at his face making it hard to see. The air smelled of fire and smoke. It signified that they were near one of the compounds. Specifically the one that held Almnac in it.

A harsh wind blew him several degrees off course. It took some maneuvering and quick thinking that he didn't end up too far north. A few minutes passed before he dropped to the ground.

As soon as his chute was detached he took stock of his surroundings. One of his men was stuck by his chute in a tree. It was Gamma by the looks of it. The man was never the best at landings. Already Echo and Charlie were up in the tree cutting him down. Bravo and Foxtrot were securing the parameter.

The only one missing was Alpha. Out of all of his men he would've expected that Alpha would make it into the drop zone.

He called up to Echo, "I'm going to find, Alpha. Stay here secure the drop zone. I'll be back."

"Yes, Delta."

Without another word he began walking towards the North. If Alpha was blown off course that's where the wind would have taken him. The smells of the forest calmed his fire just as it always had done. Unlike his men he felt oddly at peace with being in a forest. It was the one place he felt at home in. Even as a child he felt more at home in the woods than in the city. That was probably what made him such a good Circus brat.

Years of running around in the forests allowed him to move silently but swiftly. He was able to avoid branches that would have broken under his weight. Thorns that would have torn his shirt he avoided with skilled ease. His fine tuned hearing picked up a voice slightly east of him. It was easy to change the direction towards the voice.

Delta came close to the where the voice coming from. What he saw made his blood boil. One of their radios was in Alpha's hands. He was speaking in clear Vietnamese. It was about the location of their drop. That wasn't the only thing he was saying either. He was saying who they were trying to save.

Delta stepped out his glock drawn and pointed at Alpha. The man stiffened the moment he saw Delta. Fear was written all over the other's face. It filled the air so much he could almost taste it. If this was anyone else he would have relished in it. He couldn't bring himself to however. This was one of his men, one that he trusted for years. Now he found out that Alpha was betraying them. There was only one sentence for such a betrayal.

Alpha said in English his hands shaking with fear, "Delta, this isn't what it looks like. Listen..."

There wasn't anything left for him to hear. No excuses could be made for what he did. Delta took aim and fired.

As always his aim was true. The bullet passed through Alpha's skull. This blew brain matter and blood all across the tree behind the man. The tree was painted red with his blood and brains.

With little regard to the blood and brain matter he moved closer to the bloody. Bending to a knee he fished under the deadman's jacket until he found his dogtags. It didn't give names or any nationality but it did give his callsign and squad assignment. Even if the man was a traitor the family didn't deserve to not know what happened to their loved one.

Pulling until the chain broke he put the dogtags in his own jacket pocket. With that done he turned back towards the direction he came from. They would be down a man but that wouldn't stop them from achieving their goal. They had to save Almanac.

End of flashback

He came back to himself gasping with fear. It took him a several long moments of gasping for breath before he remembered where he was. He was not in the forests of Tam Quan. He was in the safe house with Coulson.

Speaking of Coulson he glanced at his handler. The older man didn't seem to have awoken during his flashback. Glancing at the clock he realized only a few moments passed.

He stood and moved towards the window. The city was quiet given the late hour. If this was his life now he needed to put his past behind him. That was easier said than done. At this point the only help he had was Morris Panov. Maybe he would pay the doctor a visit on his return.


	11. Wedding part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf:Thanks for your review my friend.

Clint's POV

Their return to the base in New York was made in silence. Clint's thoughts were on his memories and on his decision. He knew he had to talk to Panov. What he wasn't sure about was if he could talk to Coulson about it?

He wasn't sure that he trusted Coulson enough. There was some trust being built between them. However it wasn't enough for Clint to open his heart.

When they arrived back at the base Coulson walked with him to medical. Medical was open and only a handful of people in it. Agents were getting shots or blood drawn. Upon seeing them however a nurse came over. She wasn't one Clint had dealt with before. Then again they changed nurses quite often. Just like with agents coming and going from the base.

She asked in a high pitch that made him hide a wince, "What can I do for you agents?"

Coulson said in a cold tone that Clint wasn't used to, "I need a complete check up on Agent Barton and myself. Doctor Banks please."

The nurse pursed her lips before turning her cold green eyes to Clint. He didn't flinch with the eyes on him. He had seen worse from Alex even before Medusa. The coldness from both of them only increased during Medusa.

This nurse was nothing compared to Alex. So he met her cold look with an even colder one of his own. She did flinch before scurrying off to find the doctor. This only reaffirmed his hatred of the medical wing.

Coulson ordered, "Calm down, Agent Barton. You don't want to piss off anyone here. They have to clear you for field duty just like psych."

Clint snapped back, "I don't like her. There's something off about her."

Coulson only gave him a deadpan look. The man didn't believe him. Then again he didn't give the other a reason to. His statement was based purely off Clint's gut instinct. However it was that same instinct that kept him alive for so long.

So he would make sure that the woman wouldn't treat him. Whether his gut instinct panned out or not. It was better safe than sorry.

His attention was drawn by the woman returning. She asked them to follow her and she put the in one of the enclosed room. Once again she glared at him but didn't say anything. He hoped she was one of the nurses that didn't stay long. It would make his life easier. Then again when had his life ever been easy?

Immediately upon entering the room Clint put his back in the corner. He didn't care if the doctor didn't like it. This was where he was going to stay until this examination was over. Coulson for his part didn't say anything just moved to stand against the wall.

It didn't take long for Doctor Banks to come in. Their grey eyes clashed. The doctor's being calmer than his own. He bowed his head slightly in respect of the older man.

Banks ordered calmly, "Roll up your sleeves, agents. I'll get some blood from you both then do the check up."

Clint glanced over at Coulson who immediately began rolling up his sleeves. So Clint followed suit and rolled up his own sleeves. Banks moved slowly grabbing his wrist. In his left hand was an empty syringe. It took all of his self control not to lash out.

Banks knew what he was doing and it only took one try to hit a vein. When he had what he needed he released Clint's wrist. Still his eyes lingered as if looking for something. Then he turned to Coulson. It was just as quick but the man's eyes didn't linger as they had with him. For good or for ill he had caught the doctor's attention. He wasn't sure which it was yet.

The doctor handed off vials of their blood to a nurse. Then his grey eyes turned to Clint.

Softly he said, "Sit forward, Agent Barton."

Cautiously he complied. The doctor moved around with a chair so that he sat just to Clint's right side. He wasn't directly behind him but neither did it effect what he needed. A cold metal touched his back right behind his heart. Instinct told him to break the contact. That the metal was a gun and his life was in danger.

Banks said softly, "Breathe in... good... breath out. Breathe in... Breathe out."

The order was soft and unobtrusive. It calmed his instincts just like with Panov. The cold metal moved to behind his lungs. He began to take slow deep breaths.

Banks said moving away now, "Your lungs and heart sound good. As long as your blood work comes back fine I don't see a problem clearing you. Your turn Coulson."

Coulson's seemed to go just as slow as his own. However he didn't give quiet orders. Coulson just did what was expected of him. It gave Clint a whole new respect for the doctor.

When it was over the nurse knocked on the door. This one was different than the woman that brought him to the room. She flashed him a gentle smile before she handed papers to Banks. Then she was gone.

Banks looked over the papers before he said, "Good news Agents. You both are cleared medically. Don't forget to speak with your respective psych doctors. Agent Barton stay behind a moment."

Coulson glanced at the doctor curiously. Then he looked to Clint to see if he was okay with it. All it would take was for him to shake his head and Coulson would stay. If he nodded then Coulson would stay.

For a second he hesitated then ever so slightly he gave a nod. He could take this doctor if the man tried something. It did make the younger agent curious. Why did this doctor want to talk to him alone? They only saw each other once before when he had first been brought in.

Coulson nodded his acceptance and left the room. He wondered if his handler would wait for him. It wasn't likely. No one waited for him before why would they now.

When they were alone Banks moved so that he stood across from Clint. It was in a way that he didn't block the exit in case he decided to run. What surprised him was that the man seemed nervous.

Banks said his hand going under his shirt, "When we first met I didn't realize who you were. Your grey eyes instead of blue should have been an indicator."

Clint's eyes narrowed. Where was the man going with this? He likely realized that he was a Medusan. So what was the problem?

Banks pulled out a pair of dog tags from under his shirt. Then he held them out to Clint. He took the tags examining them closely. The first thing he noticed was that they were stained with blood. It was old by how the color was black instead of red. They read.

Charlie of Century Team 3. That name was familiar to him. If he remembered correctly the Charlie of that team was a twenty five year old black haired man at the time. He was also a squad leader just like Clint. Like Clint he was a volunteer. Joined because of something that happened in his past.

Century Team 12 had received a call one night. A team had been captured by unknown subjects. They requested that his team pursue and rescue. It was one of his worst missions.

They had broken through one of the camps. The only one alive was Charlie. The rest of the team died in terrible ways. Some had been torn apart. Others simply executed after the torture.

Charlie was in bad shape though. His right leg was shattered and torn to shreds. His left side had several knife wounds. It took all they had to get him back to camp alive. The next day the command sent a helicopter to get him out.

Looking up as he came out of his thoughts he said quietly, "I remember this man. It was only a few months into my time with the group. He was the only survivor of his squad."

Banks said with a wry smile, "He is my son. His name is Alex Banks and he is getting married in three weeks. When his proposal was accepted there was one thing he asked of me. To find Delta of Century Team 12. The man who made sure he made it home to his girlfriend."

"How did you know? I could have been any member of Medusa."

Banks said pointing to his side, "You were injured rescuing my son. A bomb exploded and tore through your right side. The scar matches with what my son said."

It was true. The scars were pronounced. It wasn't the only set he had but it was one of bad ones.

He asked carefully, "What does he want with me? We don't use real names for a reason, doctor."

Banks answer was to pull out an envelope from his jacket. It had his callsign on it. After taking a deep breath to calm himself he opened it and read. 

 

To Delta of Century Team 12, 

I know that as a whole we swore never to talk to each other again. However you saved my life when you could have left me to die. Or killed me yourself and tell everyone I died before you got there. 

Instead you pulled me out of that hell hole. I know you were injured in the process but not once did you drop me or tell anyone till we got back to camp. I owe you my life and happiness.

By the time this reaches you I will likely be married already. If by some miracle my father finds you before the wedding I wish to invite you. You don't have to tell me your name. It would mean a lot to me to have the man who saved my life at my wedding. 

Charlie of Century Team 3 

By the time Clint finished reading it his hands were shaking. His breathing was becoming to come in ragged gasps. Panic filled him. They weren't supposed to find him. If they could find him so could his enemies. 

It wasn't safe to be there anymore. He had to go. He had to find a safe spot. 

Movement caught his eye and he flinched away. His hands coming to into a defensive stance. His mind noted that there wasn't a weight on his hip. That meant his side arm was gone. While he was skilled in hand to hand combat he wasn't as comfortable as he was in long range. 

The movement drew back away from him and Delta stood. A man with greying black hair stood in front of him. This was not one of his men or any Medusan he knew. 

He stepped forward and growled, "Move."

The man obeyed his eyes widening in surprise. He then said sounding surprised, "So this is Delta."

Delta snarled, "You know me but I don't know you. Back off. Now."

The man raised his hands and said softly, "Easy... Agent Barton I just helped you remember. Its Doctor Banks."

Delta wasn't listening as he moved around the room. Instead he kept his eyes on the man's hands. He said he was a doctor. That meant he was dangerous. 

When he reached the door he shouldered it open. His eyes never leaving the man until the door was closed. Then he scanned the hallway it seemed he was alone. At least for the moment. It wouldn't last once they realized he was gone.


	12. Wedding part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

Coulson's POV

He waited just outside of medical for Barton to be done. It wasn't typical that a doctor would ask to talk to Barton alone. Most of them didn't feel comfortable around the ex-killer for hire. The only one that did was Panov who was used to the younger man.

Banks was neutral in how he treated those who came into his office. He treated all patients the same. It didn't matter if you were an field agent or an intel agent. He even treated Fury who left swearing like a sailor to many of the watching agents amusement. Phil was curious to find out what Banks wanted with the young agent.

Muffled yelling could be heard from back towards the rooms. It made Phil's hackles raise. Raised voices when it came to Barton never ended well. If this brought Delta forward this would not end well.

Phil could try to talk Delta down but there was no guarantee. Panov had more trust built than Phil did. Clint tended to talk to the man more than he did with Phil.

While the agent in him knew it would take time to build trust. He had hoped that he wouldn't start at the bottom. Delta had come after him in order to save both Phil and Gordon Webb.

He knew from speaking to Panov that Barton would only go after those he had chosen to call his own. Delta could take orders but more often than not would only obey them if it was in line with his own ideas. Plans made by Delta had the chance of bodily harm inflicted upon those who followed them. Though the plan was usually what made sure everyone returned. They might be injured but they would be alive. Not all could say the same.

Phil turned to so that he could look down the hall. He wasn't surprised to see Barton exit his room. What did surprise him was the way the younger held himself. It was not Barton that had come out of the room. Instead it was Delta.

He growled to the nurses, "Get down. Whatever you do, don't touch him when he comes out. Someone get ahold of Panov."

Phil cursed the doctor internally. Whatever the doctor had done brought out one of the most dangerous killers in the building. When this was over he was going to strangle Banks.

The nurses including the cocky one from earlier hid. No one wanted to be in the line of fire. As it was Phil had the best shot at talking down the man until Panov arrived.

It didn't take long for Delta to make his way down the hall. Grey eyes met hazel. They held just barely a hint of blue. Clint Barton had been pushed all the way to the recesses of his mind. Even when he first met Delta it wasn't this bad. It was no wonder that his men feared him.

Delta snarled, "Move. I do not wish to kill but I will if I have to."

Phil held out his hands palms up to show that he was not a threat. He didn't even have his sidearm with him. Like after each mission he checked it in and would pick it up after his psych evaluation.

Delta's grey eyes watched each and every movement. There was a cold look in them. It was obvious that he didn't trust Phil.

Phil tried to reason, "Delta, it's Phil Coulson. You rescued myself and Almanac. I brought you into SHIELD."

Grey eyes were not meeting his hazel ones now. They were scanning the room. He was trying to find the best way out.

Delta said his eyes stopping on the door just over Phil's shoulder, "What do you want, Coulson? I am leaving this room whether you want me to or not."

Grey eyes shot over to where the nurses were hiding. Something flashed in those eyes. What had he seen?

Phil glanced at the area and saw the cocky nurse from before. She was sneering at Delta and one hand was hidden. Was this woman insane? She was going to get them all killed at that rate.

Then grey eyes shot back towards the door over Phil's shoulder. Phil didn't even hear the door open. Surprise filled him. He didn't know that the doctor knew how to that quiet. However he didnt let the surprise show on his face.

Panov's quiet voice came from behind him, "Clint look at me. Look at me, agent."

Grey eyes moved from Phil to the doctor. The tension in the man's shoulder ebbated slightly but he didn't move. Delta was still there and was ready to fight his way out.

Panov ordered firmly, "Nurses behind the desk, move slowly towards the door. Don't make any sudden movements."

Phil moved to the right so that he was in between the nurses and Delta. His back was out to them and it allowed the doctor to move closer. Panov didn't move from his position by the door. He wasn't directly in front of it but close enough.

Delta said barring his teeth at the two men, "Let me leave, doctor."

Both he and Delta noticed the nurses leaving. The cocky one growled at him when he said that. Then she was gone. Phil was going to need to talk to Fury about her. If this was anyone else she would have died. Even now he wasn't completely sure that Delta wouldn't kill her.

Once she was completely gone he returned his attention fully to the doctor and Delta. It took a moment for him to see the silent battle between them. Panov was trying to diffuse the situation. Phil could only stand there and watch. He was neither a psychiatrist or any other kind of doctor. This was well beyond any sort of training that he had.

Shoulders slowly began to slump and the tension began abate. Grey faded slowly into blue. It was then that he stumbled forward.

Panov said his eyes gentling, "There we go. Clint what happened?"

Blue grey eyes searched around the room, almost like he was surprised that he was there. Phil moved closer to his agent but the younger man stepped back. There was a sense of wariness from the young man.

Then Barton looked back to the doctor. He answered his voice hoarse, "Alpha. Bravo. Charlie. Delta. Echo. Foxtrot. Gamma."

Panov and Phil shared a frown. What did Medusa have to do with this? The abandoned black ops group was no more. The few remnants were scattered over the world. Yet his instincts told him not to dismiss what his agent was saying. There had to be a reason for Barton to react the way he did.

Panov asked his voice neutral, "What about Medusa? What do they have to do this?"

Bank voice came answering the question, "That would be my fault. My brother was a Medusa operative. If it wasn't for Agent Barton here, my brother would have died. Our family would not have had a body to bury."

Phil asked his eyes hardening with anger, "What did you do, Banks?"

"I was invited to a wedding of Charlie of Century Team 3. That mission was terrible. I almost lost Echo and Gamma to gunfire. The scar on my side was from a mine. It was a miracle that any of us survived."

Phil winced. Clint went through many missions like that. When he went on a mission with his men he didn't expect to come back. The young man lived every moment with expectation that it would be his last.

Panov's hazel eyes blinked in surprise. Then he said moving closer to the young man, "Let's take this to my office, Agent Barton. Come."

For a moment Phil thought the other would refuse. Then to his surprise the blond nodded. He moved closer to the doctor and met Phil's eyes. An unidentified emotion filled the blue grey eyes. Then they were gone.


	13. Wedding part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

grumpykt: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

Clint's POV

He allowed Panov to steer him towards his office. It took all of Clint's self control not to shake. The surprise letter would not have affected him this bad if it wasn't for the mission. Killing from afar was Delta. It was part of what brought out the panic.

Once again he was thankful for the doctor. By the time they reached his office Clint was already mentally exhausted. He was so tired of fighting his nature.

Panov opened the door that had not been locked. The doctor must have left it unlocked when he rushed to help him. It showed how much the man had come to care about him.

Panov pushed him inside and Clint went to his usual seat. Clint slumped into it. His energy and need to fight long gone now.

Panov took a seat across from him his hazel eyes meeting Clint's blue grey eyes. He inquired softly, "What happened, Clint? It couldn't have just been the letter? You were doing so well before this. There had to be something that acted as precursor."

He stared at the doctor before he said, "I killed someone on my mission. I thought it wouldn't be any different than when I was on my own. Or when I was running my team. But... It is different. It's not take the shot as soon as you see them anymore. I have someone watching my every move. I..."

Panov's eyes softened as he whispered knowingly, "You feel like if you do it wrong then they won't let you stay. You're afraid of losing your place in SHIELD."

Solemnly he nodded. Despite the differences between SHIELD and the CIA he feared losing his place. Here he felt like he finally had a reason to live. A place to belong.

Panov slowly reached out his hand coming for Clint's face. It took all of his will not to lash out at the man. He couldn't prevent the flinch that he gave however. Panov didn't stop but it was slow that if he wanted. Instead Clint sat stock still not moving away but not moving closer either. His eyes were cast downcast and away from the doctor.

Panov's warm hands cupped his chin and lifted it so he met the doctor's gaze. Hazel were unjudgemental and held a kindness. The kindess threatened to undo him.

In his short life there were only a few that ever showed him an ounce of kindess. More often than not it was a way to get what they wanted out of him. These eyes were honest in a way few were. He trusted this man.

Panov said his eyes holding Clint's, "Hear me and hear me well. Clint they will not abandon you. You have a place here in SHIELD. We look after our own through thick and thin. You need to understand that. This isn't Medusa."

Clint's thoughts went to when Coulson had been left to die. How if he wasn't going after Gordon the man would have died. What about then?

As if sensing his thoughts Panov replied, "Hey. Coulson has been known to get out of situations like that. He has been known to hold out until help would finally arrive."

That made sense in its own way. Coulson couldn't have broken out on his own. Not with the way his leg was when his team arrived. Putting weight on it would have been impossible.

SHIELD looked after their own it would seem. If they truly wanted to stop Clint from going after his brother and handler they could have. They had several good agents that he trained with. They could certainly take him down if they stopped holding back.

Clint whispered truthfully, "Thank you doc."

Hazel eyes widened with surprise then softened. There was an unfamiliar light in his eyes. One that Clint couldn't quite understand.

Panov said, "You're welcome. How about you go lay on the couch in my rooms? Think on what you want to do from here. There is no pressure to go to this wedding. Just lay down and think on it. I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

Clint for a moment wanted to argue but stopped. Panov never did anything without a reason. He was right. Just because they were once members of Medusa didn't mean he should shy away from contact. He simply needed to go about it in a different way. Think it through first then decide. Not everyone from Medusa was a bastard like Alpha. Some were just as lost as he was. Trying to find their place in the world and ended up where no one should be. 

 

So he laid himself out on Panov's couch. He allowed the door to stay open so he could hear the man's movements. The man's soft footsteps moved from his chair to behind his desk. Then came the soft scratch of pen on paper. The sounds lulled him into a peaceful doze. 

Couslon's POV 

He stood before Nick's desk. His old friend looked incredibly pissed. It wasn't that he blamed the older man. He just wanted to make sure that the anger was directed at the right person. Despite the episode the day's events weren't Barton's fault. 

Nick's rumbling voice question, "So this shit show started with Banks giving Barton unauthorized mail from someone the kid saved? Then it could have been turned into a blood bath by a nurse that is trained to prevent such things? Why does always happen on days I don't have to be here, Cheese?"

Phil winced. It was one of the man's few free days. He didn't know what Hill said to get him to come and he didn't want to know. Nick was hard enough to deal with most days. He almost pitied the doctor and the nurse. 

Then again both of them could have gotten a lot of people hurt or killed. The nurse would likely be removed from SHIELD. Banks would be reprimanded but no serious harm done.

Fury inquired suddenly a calm coming over the older man, "How is the kid? Is he still talking with Panov?"

Phil answered, "He is. I believe that despite today's setback the talks help. He seems more open with the doctor than with anyone else. I see him occasionally writing in a journal. No doubt Panov gave it to him to keep track of his thoughts."

Nick's lips twitched in amusement as he said, "No doubt. That sounds like something he would do."

Then a contemplative look crossed his face. It wasn't something Phil saw often.

He asked curiosity getting the better of him, "What's wrong?"

Fury shook his head as he stated in a time that booked no argumemet, "It's nothing. Get your boy and take him down to R&D. They said they had the project he wanted up and running. A project they refuse to tell me about until he tests it."


	14. Wedding part 4

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

white collar black wolf: thanks for your review my friend. 

Clint's POV 

Being pulled from his spot on Morris's couch was not pleasant. When he was told that the R&D department wanted to see him. That got him moving willingly. 

Coulson's confusion was almost palpable. He went from half way dragged out of the doctor's office. To pushing his way through the halls. Disgruntled agent glared at his back but didn't say anything. 

His movements only slowed when he reached the elevator. Though his impatientence was beginning to wear on his handler's nerves. The younger man couldn't bring hismself to calm. His idea could better prepare their agents. It could very well save lives of junior agents that didn't know what it meant to be shot. Or to kill. 

When the elevator dinged he went straight to the door that hid the R&D from the rest of the facility. The doors opened seconds after he swiped his badge. 

Coulson was right behind him with a slight grumble. When Clint crossed the threshold he noticed a person he had never seen before in person. This person was dressed in a suit that had to cost more than he made in a year. He definitely wasnt someone with SHIELD and it set him on edge. 

Coulson said in a tone that stated he wasn't happy about the other being there, "Stark. I can't get you to come in to fill report on your suit. Yet here you are in my research and development department. Does Fury know you're here?"

That's where Clint knew the man from. It was Tony Stark multi billionaire. If the rumors were true he was also a vigilante. One that SHIELD was keeping an eyes on. 

Stark replied his eyes on Clint, "I was asked to consult on some new training equipment. You must be the one who came up with the idea. I know agent here wouldn't. He's got a stick shoved too far up his ass."

Clint couldn't help himself. He snorted and Coulson glared at him in return. 

He held out his hand and said, "Clint Barton level one SHIELD agent."

Stark shook it as he replied, "Tony Stark. They wouldn't catch me dead as one of their agents."

At one time Clint would have been inclined to agree with the sentiment. SHIELD had taken him in even though it required shooting him in the leg first. They had given him to a doctor that tried to understand him first. One who didn't approve of drugging his patients. 

Clint replied honestly, "If you asked me a few months ago, I would have agreed with you. Then again I probably would have shot you on sight."

That was just the kind of person Delta was at the time. Before the incident earlier he had been doing really well. 

To his surprise Stark laughed, "Most people in this building want to shoot me. You would just be part of that group. Now let's look at what you're wanting for this. I'm surprised that you were able to come up with this without any formal teaching."

Oh he had formal teachings just not in that field. Or officially. All his formal teachings were under David Webb. He had a bachelor's degree in linguistics. Alex had began to send him what he needed for his master's. 

It would also be under his Webb identity but it would be useful if he ever needed to leave SHIELD. While some of the higher ups knew about David Webb they couldn't touch that side of him. It was protected by the CIA who wanted to get their operative back one day. 

Having already spoken to Alex and Abbot he knew they were working on a new project. There wasn't a lot of information or even a go ahead yet for it. What he did know was that Abbot saw him as the best choice for this project. That Gordon would also be over seeing it. That in itself made the younger man curious. 

They began to look over the specs of the room and visors. Stark already had prototypes for the visors. The simulation room would take some time but by the older man's thoughts it could be done. 

With the visor in hand they went down to the firing range to test it. It was similar to what he used when he was trying for Medusa. The visor counted his points and accuracy when he shot his pistol. 

It didn't have the simulations built into it to make it seem more realistic. Still it was a start. One that they would have to build upon. 

Despite being allowed to fire a weapon he could feel Coulson's eyes on him the entire time. The man obviously didn't want to allow him to shoot. There was no other way to test the visor's capabilities. 

When they were done he immediately put away the weapon. From the corner of his eye he could see Coulson relax minutely. Things would get better with time. All he had to do was be patient. 

Two weeks later

He was wearing a suit. Looking at himself in the mirror caused Clint to frown. These things were constricting. How the hell did Coulson fight in these?

Between Coulson and Panov he was convinced that he needed to go to the wedding. Both as a reminder there was a life outside of Medusa. As well as that he didn't just kill. He saved lives as well. 

The tie they had picked out was grey in color. He didn't tell them but he didn't know how to tie these damn things. Never before had he been forced to wear one. 

Twice already he had nearly strangled himself with the damn thing. He was focused on the tie that he almost didn't hear the door open. It was too quiet to be Panov. The doctor knew better than to sneak up on him. 

Coulson's voice came from behind him, "You seem to be having trouble there, Barton."

Clint growled, "It is a guillotine. How do you fight in these things?"

Coulson turned him slightly so that he faced his handler. Then he answered pulling the tie away from him, "Here let me. Raise the shirt collar and drape the tie around the neck, so the wide end is on the right side and extends about 12 inches below the narrow end. Cross the wide part of the tie over the narrow part. Pull the wide end up through the opening at the neck, then down."

The tie lay perfectly on his chest and it didn't threaten to strangle him. He felt slightly better about wearing the thing. 

He said looking away from his handler, "Thank you, Coulson."

Coulson said calm as ever, "Panov and I will be right by your side during this. Trust us."

Clint took a breath reminding himself that he didn't have to do this alone. That there was those that cared about him. When he opened his eyes again there wasn't a single hint of grey. They were completely blue for the first time in over half a decade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated


	15. Wedding part 5

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. Just saw endgame. That was amazing. Hawkeye as Ronin is not something you want to miss. 

Clint's POV 

They borrowed one of Fury's quinjets to get to the wedding. There was no faster alternative otherwise they wouldn't make it in time. 

Clint honestly just wanted it over with. He hated wearing this damned suit and would prefer his jeans and a tshirt. Then again this was an event for the ex-Medusan that had found love. For that Clint envied the man. 

The trip to the wedding was made in silence. If not for the sideways glances he recieved from Panov it would seem like another mission. It was a relief when they finally landed. The looks of worry were beginning to annoy him. 

Coulson said as he came into the back, "We've arrived. It seems our arrival has gained attention. Just stay calm and don't fight anyone." 

Right. Don't fight the guests. Once more he was thankful that he didn't come alone. Otherwise there was a chance he might lose it. 

Clint gained his feet patting out the wrinkles of his suit. Coulson gave him an approving nod that made his heart flutter. He still wasn't used to the praise. Warmth flooded his system during the rare times that Coulson praised him. 

When Panov praised him there was a similar warmth. It wasnt nearly as prominent. He didn't know if it wasnt because Clint was brought in by Couolson. Or whether it was something more. 

When they exited the quinjet Clint saw that they were near a beach. It had been blocked off by members of the CIA. Some of them he knew from his time with Alexander Conklin. To his surprise the man was there. He looked just as uncomfortable as Clint did. When they left Medusa they didn't expect to see others again. The others were members of the Banks family. 

Alex Banks stood near the water where they had built a small pavilion. Clint moved slightly to avoid the man's gaze. Coulson placed a hand on his shoulder and led him towards the pavilion. 

The green grey eyes widened with surprise and disbelief when they fell upon him. Everyone who knew him in Medusa would never expect him to come to such an even. Most would think he was out killing or in a psychiatric hospital. 

To Clint's surprise a enormous grin crossed the man's face. It was as if he had been waiting for Clint's arrival. How the man knew he would come was the biggest question. 

Alex Conklin said with a grin, "Well I certainly didn't expect you here, David. What brought you out of your hidey hole?" 

Clint answered his head tilting to the side, "I didn't expect to be here. However a comrade from the agency gave me a letter. With it was an invitation. Doctor Panov recommended that I come."

Alex clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Abbot is here. He will be happy to see you just as I am. As will Gordon."

His brother was here? Immediately began to search the crowd again. This time he did spy the older Webb. The older man's black hair stood out in the light haired crowd. 

Clint said moving towards his brother, "Excuse me. I need to speak with him."

His previous handler stepped aside. The man could see his determination. It had been months since he last spoke to Gordon. He had to determine with his own eyes that his brother was well. 

Behind him the doctor and Coulson spread out. They would give him time with Gordon. The time he so desperately needed. 

He was half way across the sandy beach before Gordon saw him. The man's blue eyes widened. It seemed everyone was shocked to see him. Not that it surprised him. Clint had never been one to keep in touch with people unless it was necessary. 

Gordon said something to the person next to him before pushing the other aside. Gordon was quick to meet him out on the sand. For someone that had been nearly killed just a few months prior he looked well. There wasn't even scars or a limp. His brother must have had the best medical care. That was something that he was grateful for. 

Gordon said once they were only a few feet apart, "You look well, David. I am surprised at how well you have adapted to SHIELD. It seems like you have finally found a place to belong."

Clint replied his gaze softening, "They have been good to me so far. Between my handler and doctor Panov it is getting better. I am getting better."

"Nightmare," came the soft question. 

He answered truthfully, "Mostly flashbacks of the past. If I don't sleep then I spend the night on the roof."

Or occasionally the doctor's office. That office was something of a safe haven. There were several doctors in SHIELD. When Panov wasn't there Clint avoided them like the plague. Most of them wanted to put him on medication. Not a single one of them understood him like Panov. They just wanted him mission ready to the point where he wouldn't kill someone. Panov wanted him as sound of mind as he could be. 

Gordon said looking over his shoulder, "You have good friends in those two. They both seem protective of you."

Clint glanced back at the two men. Both of them were watching him. It seemed they were making sure that he wasn't going to attack or be attacked by someone. 

When he turned back to his brother he said, "They aren't usually like that. It took a lot of convincing to get me here today. They are probably just making sure I don't try to run off." 

Gordon inquired his blue eyes on Clint's own blue eyes, "Are you going to? This is the first time in a long time that I have seen you with blue eyes."

An unfamiliar tenor said breathlessly, "Delta... I can't believe that Dad found you."

Clint slowly turned to face the ex-Medusan. His dark hair stood contrast to his bright green eyes. There wasn't the grey that he was used to seeing. This man was truly different from the rest of them. 

Gordon gripping his shoulder before moving away, "I'll leave you two to talk. Come to talk with me before you leave again."

Clint said smiling slightly, "Of course, Gordon. You are my brother."

That made the older man smile brightly. It made a warmth go through him that was stronger than he felt before. He made the one he considered family happy. It was different from the warmth that he felt with Coulson. 

Once his brother was out of earshot he turned back to the Banks boy. He questioned gently, "Why did you want me here?"

Alex's shoulders dropped slightly making Clint feel for the older man. This was supposed to be his day. The day that he was getting married to the love of his life. 

Alex said, "I'm sorry about this. I know that we weren't supposed to make contact after leaving the the operation. It was just I couldn't do it. Not contact you after everything. I owe my life and happiness to you and your team."

"I did what was necessary. It was the same as I would have done for any teams," he sighed tiredly. 

Alex shook his head and said, "No, not everyone would have. Conklin told me that they declared it a suicide mission. That out of all the teams you were the only ones who answered the call. So thank you. Thank you."

There was an honest expression in the man's eyes. Nothing that Clint could say would change his mind. It was the same look he had when they told him that Gordon had been kidnapped. They weren't so different from each other. 

Clint said stepping back, "Enjoy your day. This is your day. I'll be here watching over you."

The man's countenance changed. He stiffened and eyes became sharp. There was a swift curt nod then the other turned and left. 

The ceremony started soon after that. Clint stood off to the side watching while the rest of the guests lined up. Briefly he wondered if that could ever be him one day. The thought was pushed to the side as he knew there were few in the world that could accept him as he was. SHIELD was the exception to that rule. Then again they took in the strange and weird. 

By the time the ceremony was over he was approached by Gordon. His brother said, "I have found someone, David. Her name is Anna. I think she is the one for me." 

Clint's eyes softened. He was happy for his brother. That explained why his brother wanted to speak to him before he left. Apparently this wouldn't be the last wedding he would go to. 

While Clint, Gordon, and Jacob were not brothers by blood they had a bond the superseded blood. They were family where it matter and no one could take that from them. 

Clint said with a true smile, "I'm happy for you, brother. You deserve happiness."

Gordon said excitedly, "I'm glad you think so. Thank you, David. For everything. Without you I would have never made it to this point."


End file.
